Balance
by Macx
Summary: It's been six years since the destruction of the Black Wings, and with it Dark's disappearance. Daisuke's life went on, until the day he felt something calling for him... calling for help. Complete![yaoi!] Read warnings, please!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Balance 

AUTHOR: Macx and Lara Bee 

DISCLAIMER: not ours. Definitely not! We just play with them and hope we tread on no one's toes. 

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):   
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g> The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are..... 

ARCHIVE: yes 

WARNINGS: let's see… Dark ouchies, Krad ouchies (major ouchies!)… you want more??? 

TYPE: yaoi 

RATING: R-rated version (for FFNet specifically)   
all NC17-material has been cut down. 

**ATTN: I do not cut a scene right before the kiss. These guys do kiss and touch, I do NOT believe a kiss or a loving touch between men is NC-17! If anyone has a problem with the men touching and kissing (aka lime....), please let me know before flaming the heck out of me. I will take the story down the moment someone objects to the scenes in here.**

**The full version will eventually be hosted on my site. Check the profile for the link.**

**Thank you.**   
**Macx**

PAIRING: Daisuke/Satoshi 

FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails g>   
  


The world had ended from one day to the other. Without warning, the final stage of the countless confrontations, the missions and operations, had arrived, bringing with it chaos and destruction.   
He had had no time to be really prepared. Everything had been a rush of adrenaline, of trying to understand the implications behind all that had occurred the past two years. He had felt emotions that were his, but also the ones of the entity he was bound to so intimately, who was part of his very soul.   
Power clashed, two magical entities fighting for the ultimate victory, but in the end it had cost them all.   
Part of the city had been destroyed by the earthquakes, by the raw magical force, taking with it what the Hikari family had created and had called the Black Wings. Their ultimate art work, their ultimate curse. In its wake, the wave of destruction had left two wounded souls. One would heal, the other would forever feel that a part of him had died in that battle.   
'I'll always be with you.'   
Around him, there had been nothing but destruction. He had no idea how he had been able to get free of the Black Wings, how he had found Satoshi, how they had made it back. Supporting his friend, they had staggered out of the ruins, one free, the other wounded deep inside.   
'I'm inside you.'   
He drew a deep breath, eyes going to the sky, searching for an answer that hadn't come in six years.   
"Dai!"   
Niwa Daisuke gave a startled yell and whirled around, glaring at the tall man standing behind him. A grin spread over the narrow features, the dark blue eyes sparkling.   
"You're losing your touch, Dai. You didn't hear me coming. Daydreaming?"   
Daisuke shook his head. "Thinking."   
"Don't hurt yourself."   
He chuckled. "You're the brainchild of this outfit."   
Long, light brown, almost blond, hair moved in the wind, held together at the nape of the neck in a pony tail. Spiky bangs hung into the suntanned forehead and Hikari Satoshi grinned. The glasses from long ago were gone, so was the bland mask of detachment. Pale skin had long since turned a healthy color. Daisuke loved the smile, the strength, the warmth that had blossomed when his friend had been freed of the burden and curse. He loved those eyes, unguarded and full of spirit. He loved the simple power this man showed.   
"So true."   
Satoshi slipped an arm around the other man's waist and pulled him against him. A kiss was placed on Daisuke's neck and Daisuke leaned back, clasping his hands over the ones holding him.   
"Thinking of him again?" Satoshi murmured, nibbling at a spot that he knew well.   
"No."   
"Liar."   
Daisuke sighed and hung his head. Of course Satoshi knew about the way he felt. After three years together, there was little his lover and best friend didn't know. Their shared past and pains made sure of that as well. After it had all been over, after things had suddenly become so normal again, both teens had talked. Daisuke had learned more about his schoolmate than he had ever thought. It had fused them together, their past, their pain, their families.   
Satoshi nuzzled his neck affectionately, one hand rubbing over his stomach in a calming, reassuring gesture. "Talk to me," he murmured.   
"It's just strange. Lately, I've been getting these feelings… like echoes…"   
Satoshi frowned. "Echoes?"   
"Yeah, like he's there, somewhere. Calling for me to come."   
His lover's face grew serious, slightly worried even. "Dai… he and Krad were sealed six years ago! The Black Wings was destroyed."   
"Only because you destroy the portal, the world behind it still exists." Daisuke turned in the embrace, looking into those clear blue eyes that had always fascinated him so much.   
"True." Satoshi kissed him lightly.   
"I know you don't miss Krad, but Dark…"   
"Was part of your soul. Dai… don't obsess over this, please? I know the anniversary is coming up…"   
Daisuke buried his head against the taller man's shoulder and felt strong hands caress his back. Yes, two more days and it would be the day he had lost Dark to the Black Wings. Every year, that day reminded him of what had been, what could never be again, and he was glad he had someone to share it with each time. In the first two years it had been Riku, as well as his parents. Then Satoshi had become a greater part of his life and he had understood more than any of them, even his grandfather.   
The wind ruffled his hair and faintly he thought he felt echoes of another entity, a being that had been so close. He swallowed and resolutely fought down the melancholy. He finally detached himself from Satoshi and smiled valiantly.   
"Let's go. Mom's probably waiting. She's been so excited about getting reservations at the Panhandle, I guess she'd flay us alive if we're late."   
Satoshi chuckled. "Let's not forget we're celebrating your university degree."   
"Uh, yeah, that too."   
Both left and walked down the streets, shoulder to shoulder, close but not holding hands. Daisuke heard the wind whisper, heard the call of someone he had had with him for close to two years.   
'One day I won't be there any more.'   
'I know, Dark, I know.' 

Dinner had been great and the restaurant was truly excellent. The whole family had had more than enough to eat and while Daisuke wondered what it had cost, he really didn't want to know. It had been a truly pleasant evening, his mother glowing with pride at his degree, his father and grandfather talking about what possibilities he had, and Satoshi just being his silent support as he had been for so long.   
That his family had accepted the deep friendship with a Hikari and later the relationship had never surprised Daisuke. Of course, there had been reservations at first, but after it had become clear just how much Satoshi was suffering from the curse, how much he fought his destiny, even Emiko had turned a kinder eye on him. Kosuke had accepted him almost immediately. Now he was part of the family, having none of his own any more after the death of his stepfather, and it felt so normal to be with him.   
Daisuke turned in his bed and looked at the slender form next to him, sleeping soundly. Hair almost white in the light from outside spilled out over a slender but muscular back, a body so different from the thin and almost underweighted boy Daisuke remembered from eight years ago when they had first met. Hiwatari Satoshi, a boy who had been forced to become a toy to the cruel entity residing inside him, Dark's antithesis, his other half. So much had happened since then and Satoshi had taken back his old family name, had grown, had lived his life.   
With Daisuke.   
Smiling, Daisuke snuggled closer to the man he loved. There was a questioning noise and strong arms came around him. Satoshi didn't really wake, just accommodate the other body, then slipped into sleep once more.   
Daisuke listened to his breathing, aware of something else at the far end of his perception. It was calling for him, painful and alone, a cry for help.   
He screwed his eyes shut.   
Dark was gone.   
He was lost inside the destroyed Black Wings.   
Right? 

Another week passed and Daisuke tried to ignore the increasing amount of strange sensations, things he hadn't felt since Dark's disappearance. They came mostly when he let his guard down, always the same. It was like Dark needed him, was calling for him, and it was getting worse at night. Satoshi had taken notice of the changes and by now he watched his lover with worried expressions.   
"That's no longer just memory, Dai," he said, looking at the man in his arms. They had sat down on the couch for the evening, watching the news, but Daisuke had been tense all day. "Something's going on."   
Daisuke sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it's… I don't know."   
The anniversary had come and gone, and except for the whispers there had been nothing at all. They had spent a pleasant day by the sea, just among themselves, enjoying each other's company. Satoshi had never been jealous of Daisuke's feelings for Dark. They were different than a lover's connection. Dark had been him, he had been Dark.   
"We should go and ask your parents. Maybe there's something somewhere in your family history."   
Daisuke looked unsure. "No one ever lost Dark like this, Sato."   
"They all lived without him after finding their true love."   
"Yes, but they had that other person then. I mean… Riku and I… we had a great time and all… I missed him nevertheless. The voice in my head, laughing with me, teasing me, listening to me when no one else was around…"   
Satoshi caressed the man in his arms, smiling tenderly as dark brown eyes looked at him. He would never understand this feeling because he had been more than glad to be rid of the demon that had used his body, abused his very soul. But Dark had been different. Daisuke had once described him as a warm blanket, a safety net.   
"Let's talk to Daikii. He might be able to help."   
Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, maybe."   
"Until then…" Hikari leaned over and kissed his lover, coaxing his lips open to meet his tongue.   
Daisuke wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and down with him as he sank onto the couch.   
Distraction was good, Satoshi mused as he skillfully seduced his lover of three years. Very good. 

Niwa Daikii looked at the two young men sitting on the couch of the Niwa home, a frown creasing his features.   
"Why do you ask now?"   
Daisuke rubbed a hand over his face. "Because lately… it's like he's calling me, grandpa. I can hear him. It's not just the feeling I've had since he left that I miss something. It's more now. I can actually hear it like whispers. Please tell me I'm not going insane!" He turned pleading eyes on the only Niwa alive in the family who had been a host, too.   
Daikii studied his grandson, then looked at the tall man sitting beside him. "You are free of these feelings, I suppose."   
Satoshi smiled wryly. "Completely. I'd be more than disturbed if they were the same."   
"Me, too." Daikii grinned briefly. "Well, Daisuke, to answer your question, I had your late grandmother to distract me. She was the love of my life and it helped over the loss of something that had grown on me, too. It's not easy to go from being the phantom thief one night to being Niwa Daikii the next. It's a sudden event, almost no warning, and I missed the presence and his voice in my head. He could be annoying sometimes, but he was a friend."   
Daisuke smiled a little. "Yeah."   
"But to tell you the truth, I never had the close relationship you had with Dark, Daisuke. I did what was necessary and was glad when I could do it under my own power." Old eyes regarded him seriously. "You and Dark, you were very close. You went through more than any of the prior hosts."   
Daisuke sighed deeply and Satoshi shot him a worried look. "That doesn't really help."   
"Maybe it does, Daisuke. You had a very intense bond with Dark. We don't know what happened to him after the Black Wings sealed them both." Daikii stroked over his beard, thoughtful. "The Black Wings was destroyed, its pieces nothing but dead metal and stone. I wonder… Hm…"   
Satoshi frowned. "You can't think that there is a way…"   
Daikii met the blue eyes. "I've seen a lot I never thought was possible, so have you two. I'll see what I can find out about this. Daisuke, if it gets any worse, tell me immediately."   
Daisuke nodded. He and Satoshi left, promising Emiko to come by this weekend for lunch, and walked down the sun-dappled streets. At one of the many look outs that showed the rugged coast line, both stopped and Daisuke leaned onto the railing, gazing out over the sea. Satoshi was by his side, silent, eyes hidden behind a pair or sunglasses.   
After a while, Daisuke leaned closer, seeking comfort, and Satoshi gave. He wrapped an arm around his lover and pulled him over to a bench. His own mind was racing about what was going on. Daisuke hadn't complained about such aftereffects ever. Not even right after the separation. Why now? Why was it affecting him so strongly such a long time later?   
"I love you," Daisuke whispered, hugging him close.   
He smiled, feeling the familiar warmth rush through him at the words. Daisuke loved him unconditionally, just like he had been his unconditional friend in junior high. It was still a small miracle for him. He had found such peace in this relationship, it was hard to think of a time without his partner and best friend.   
Framing the beloved face, Satoshi kissed him. "I love you, Dai. We'll get through this."   
He prayed they would.   



	2. part 2

The exhibition was nice but boring, Daisuke decided, strolling through the huge halls, hands stuffed in his pockets. Satoshi was at his side, radiating the same non-existent enthusiasm as his lover, and they exchanged a brief look. Satoshi smirked a little. Time to cut this short and head for the real prize in these halls. Visiting hours were almost over and they still wanted to check out a few of the newer pieces that had attracted hundreds of people already. Now, so close to closing hours, the exhibition room was almost empty. A few late stragglers were around, but none was looking at the center piece of the room.   
It was a figurine with demon wings, a tail and horns, but an angelic face, long wavy hair and a peaceful smile. It had been hewn into marble, polished to perfection and its empty eyes were forever looking at the people passing by. It seemed almost alive to Daisuke as he studied it. He didn't need to read the small card inside the case to know what it was.   
The Guardian. A piece of Hikari family history that they had tracked down in the last few months. Both had been surprised to discover that the museum in Daisuke's home town was about to display the real thing. Like all art it was filled with a life of its own, feeding off the adoration and wonder of the people around it, creating its own soul. It wasn't truly dangerous, but it still needed to be sealed.   
"It's beautiful," Daisuke murmured. "Your family had a talent."   
Satoshi touched the small of his back, smiling a little. "A talent that turned into a curse."   
Daisuke gave him a sad smile. "Yeah. Too bad. At least this one isn't too active yet. We can seal it easily."   
There was a faint throb and he blinked.   
"I'll check on it again," Satoshi said, though his voice sounded suddenly far away, as if he was distancing himself from Daisuke while still standing right next to him.   
Another pulse. This time deeper, touching something never forgotten. It broke open a barely scabbed wound. Daisuke winced.   
"Dai?"   
He blinked and found himself looking directly into the dark blue eyes of his lover. Worry creased the smooth features.   
"Daisuke? What's wrong?"   
A ripple made him gasp and he grabbed his chest. "Dark!" he exclaimed harshly.   
He felt it. Like he had felt Dark before. It was the same sensation as the time the kaitou had first initiated the change. It was a tearing, a hot burning flame across his nerves, but instead of the soothing presence that had come out of the awakening, there was only more rippling.   
"Daisuke!" Satoshi exclaimed as he cried out in pain.   
Light washed over him, tearing into him, splitting him apart.   
"DARK!" 

The world around him was strange, surreal, like in a dream. This wasn't a dream though. It was reality – at least in a way. He had been to such worlds before. Worlds hidden inside paintings, works of art… worlds that were born from human wishes and beauty and emotions, magic given form by humanity.   
There was no beauty here, though. It was bland, almost completely gray. There were shapes in the distance but none he could really define. The ground was hard, unrelenting, rocky.   
And he wasn't alone.   
"No, don't come any closer!"   
It was a hoarse moan, a plea to listen, but he couldn't. Just hearing the voice…   
Daisuke looked at the being he hadn't seen or heard in over six years. He had lost Dark before he had turned sixteen, had lost a part of himself to the Black Wings where everything had come from.   
Six years.   
Dark hadn't changed. He still looked the same.   
Of course, back then he hadn't been injured as badly as he was now. Daisuke couldn't think of a time he had ever seen Dark bleed. It had been his own body that had bled and hurt when bruised and cut. Dark had been him; part of him. Part of his very soul.   
"Dark."   
It wasn't a question. He just had to say his name, hear it out loud.   
So much time, such loneliness inside his head where another voice had been before. Of course, that voice had not always been wanted, but he had accepted it over time. He had accepted and started to tolerate the annoying comments, but there had also been advise, conversation between the two so different beings that went beyond a host and his… symbiote? Was that what it had been? A symbiosis? Brought forth by whatever had born Dark? Not a curse… just a co-existence.   
Dark had become part of him, of his life. He had been an integral part and that had been ripped out of him. They had been one. One being… Now he had found the missing piece once more.   
"Stop, Daisuke!" Dark begged, the violet eyes boring into his own brown ones. "Don't!"   
There was a chuckle that seemed to ring through the air around them and Daisuke looked for its source. He found nothing. All he saw was this strange world, made up like a prison, with Dark lying on the ground, bruised, battered, mangled… torn and bleeding. Pain was etched into the youngish features, the eyes speaking of a torment that had started long ago. His wings lay limply across his back, the black feathers spilling like frozen water over the ground.   
Why was he winged?   
Why did the wings look… broken?   
Daisuke stepped even closer, drawn to his former partner like a moth to the flame. It was like hearing a call for help, silent and insistent. He felt Dark's presence, felt his own react with a yearning to merge with his partner again.   
"He can't but come to you, Dark," a voice laughed. "He and you… his blood answers your call."   
"No!" Dark screamed, trying to get up.   
Blood clung to his body, his hands, his hair.   
With a soft gasp, the dark-haired man collapsed, eyes squeezed shut.   
"No," he whispered. "No, no, no… please…"   
It sounded like a prayer, like a plea… for help in Daisuke's ears.   
"You and I," Dai said softly, "we're one. I know that. You know it. You are me, I am you. We are one person."   
Dark violet eyes cracked open, gazing at him through small slits. "He called you here," Dark moaned. "He wanted this…"   
"No, I came here because you needed me. Because I needed that part of me back. We're a unity, Dark."   
Daisuke's voice was soft, calm, and there was a faint smile on his lips.   
Dark gritted his teeth and gathered the last of his strength, trying to get up, but whatever his intentions had been, they were thwarted by crackle of lightning and the energy that hit him.   
He screamed.   
Daisuke's eyes widened. "Dark!"   
Tendrils of smoke rose from the mangled back, from the wings that looked partly charred. A whimper escaped the tortured man.   
"Who are you?!" Daisuke demanded. "Why do you hurt him?"   
Laughter again. "Because I can?"   
Daisuke's hands curled into fists.   
"He's a weak creature, Niwa," the voice went on. "Weak and without a host body, without a Tamer. An accident, actually. He and his other half are an accident. A ritual gone wrong. They shouldn't exist."   
"But he does!"   
"Yes, and he has learned to feel and to love and to be close to his host. So very intriguing," the voice chuckled. "Each part of the other but oh so very different. Each representing the family they were forced upon. In the end both lost their wings, so to speak. They returned to where they had come from. Why not have some fun with him and his likeness now? How the mighty have fallen…"   
Daisuke's eyes were drawn to the frozen form of the second magical being trapped in here. Krad's body appeared relatively unharmed, but he was frozen in his place. No longer dressed in his white, flowing robe, he was stripped down to a pair of dirty pants and a stained shirt. His white wings were stretched out behind his back, held at such an unnatural angle it had to hurt. The golden eyes were narrow slits, filled with pain that showed that he had fallen victim to the same thing that had trapped Dark. The long, blond hair was matted, fell limply, but he seemed to have some fight left in him, struggling now and then.   
"You're torturing him for your fun!" Daisuke accused.   
"What's it to you, boy? You were rid of him."   
"Then why bring me here to watch?"   
Laughter. "No, you came on your own. You heard his call."   
"Dai…" Dark whispered. "Leave. Please. Leave!"   
He stopped beside the broken form, secretly scared and horrified by the state his friend was in. Dark had always been strong, almost invincible, a magical creature that resided inside him, that healed and could not be killed.   
Finally he knelt down and stretched out his hand.   
"I can't. You and me, don't you understand? Neither can leave… alone." Daisuke raised his head, staring at the nothingness. "Am I right?"   
There was no answer, but the sky darkened.   
Dark tried to move away, too weak to do much more than flinch a little. Violet eyes begged him not to do it, not to touch him, to leave the bond broken.   
"I'll always be with you," Daisuke murmured, recalling those words like they had just been spoke. "I am inside you."   
His fingers closed around a bloody wrist. Dark stared at him like hypnotized. His sweat-glistening features, so pale and haggard, held an expression of wonder.   
"We'll be all right… we're together," the human whispered.   
For a moment there was nothing, then Dark's eyes widened, his mouth opened as if to scream. Suddenly his form seemed to flow apart. It turned black as night, with the consistency of oil, flowing, twisting and turning. Tendrils of black struck out, latching onto Daisuke, embracing him, wrapping themselves around the young man. Daisuke's eyes closed, his face suddenly twisted as if in pain, then the brown eyes shot open and a cry escaped his lips as the oily substance splashed toward him. It flowed into him like a liquid mist.   
'I won't forget about you either. I never will.'   
All those feelings, all those emotions came back to him, inside the Black Wings, the final stage.   
Daisuke screamed.   
He relived everything, from the decision to enter this fight, to bear the pain alone, to the moment Dark and Krad had collided, healing the Black Wings and returning to the eternity that had given form to them.   
He saw memory flashes that weren't his. Of the darkness, the light, of the presence merging with his own, sealing them both inside the final piece of Hikari artwork that had ever been created by the mad family. It all flowed together with the dead form of Satoshi's stepfather, lying broken and bleeding on the ground, with feathers whirling around him, with magic at the rampage. Everything became one.   
Another scream ripped from his mouth.   
Daisuke had felt this terrible pain before, the pain of transformation, and it was as familiar to his body and mind as was the presence that now finally touched him again. He welcomed the agony as it also reunited him with a part he had missed so dearly.   
Dark> he whispered.   
He curled up, wings falling over his back, covering him… them.   
Dark>   
He was back.   
Back where he belonged.   
We're together again>   



	3. part 3

Satoshi had no idea why he was here. It had been out of his hands, actually. He had been transported along whatever had grabbed Daisuke, depositing them both in this strange realm. His cursed heritage and inheritance, he thought. Even now, when he had been free of it all, it still clung to him like a bad taste.   
His eyes found the frozen, painfully stretched out form of his past horror and nightmare.   
The other half of Dark. The other half of the Black Wings. Everything he had hated so much. Everything he had tried to stop.   
Krad had always been his fear, his nightmare, the beast that lurked inside him, that tore him apart. The curse of his blood. He had been used by this creature, used and abused, forced to follow a path he had hated. He had hurt his friend, had tried to kill him in the form of Krad.   
Daisuke had forgiven him, had wanted to be his friend, had saved him. Time and again. Both boys had broken the vicious cycle of family feuds and hatred, had forged a bond not even Krad's insanity and Satoshi's stepfather had been able to break. Maybe it was even thanks to this struggle that Satoshi had found someone to live for, to love.   
Dai had asked more from him than to give his life… he had forced him live. He had been the first, the very first person, to ever demand him to live. Daisuke had accepted him without questions, had always been there for him, had been his best friend. He had a future with his lover, he had plans, he had had so much… Now he was facing his past again. He was looking at his nightmare.   
Just that Krad was no longer such a nightmarish apparition. He was still angelic outside, a demon on the inside. Blond hair, golden eyes that weren't human, white wings… all the good looks of an angel. But the temper, the drive and the intentions of a devil. Ruthless, brutal, deadly… The negative side of Dark. The antithesis. All the evil in the world condensed in this beautiful body.   
Now he was just a weak shadow of his former self, strung up like sacrifice, pain etched into his features.   
Satoshi had envied Daisuke his relationship with Dark. The two of them, despite their differences, had worked well together, had been a unit. They had learned to trust each other, while all he had felt for Krad was disgust and the fervent wish to get rid of him.   
Now he witnessed the same trust and unity as Daisuke knelt beside his injured partner, touched him, initiated the bond that had been by blood once. Dark turned into blackness, then enveloped his host, absorbed himself into the human body. He was drawn to the Niwa bloodline unable to resist its call because of the physical contact, and finally became one.   
Daisuke stiffened, cried out, then hunched over. Out of his back a pair of black wings exploded in a display of raw magic. Unlike before, his body went through very little changes. He was as tall as Dark now, just as lithe, and only his different hair color showed the change. Brown eyes became violet, the face slightly sharper. Those different eyes gazed up into the blackening sky, a dark smile gracing the new features.   
The attack came out of nothing and Dark jumped out of the way, his wings spreading, taking him into the air.   
The fight was on.   
Satoshi briefly closed his eyes, then looked at Krad, whose gaze was following his mirror image's flight.   
"Why are you here?" the demon finally asked, voice rough and shaky.   
"I don't know."   
"Is it because of him?"   
Satoshi smirked a little. "He's my best friend. Not a concept you'd understand, I'm sure."   
Krad's eyes slid shut for a moment and his features twitched in pain. "Your blood called you here because he called out to both of you. It's a trap," he said after a moment, voice strained.   
"What is he?"   
"I don't know." It was a softly-voiced confession. "Powerful… cold…" He gasped as his wings were suddenly bent at an angle that had to be painful. Krad cried out softly, unable to stop the sound of suffering.   
Satoshi felt part of him writhe in pain at the sound. Whatever Krad was, he was also able to feel. Like Dark. Like them all. And he had been tortured just the same.   
"Why set this trap? Why call us here?" he wanted to know, watching the fight with an almost clinical detachment. He analyzed the facts as coldly as he had done before, in his old life. It was so easy to slip back into that persona, even now that he was grown up.   
"I don't know…"   
"Well, whoever he is, he woke you from the seal. He brought you here. He somehow knew that Dark would awaken Daisuke's blood, would call him here…"   
More pieces fell into place. More sense, more reason, more… hard and undeniable facts.   
"He started hurting him immediately. No explanations," Krad's voice shook and lines of stress etched deeper into the smooth face. "Again and again and again…"   
"He knew Daisuke would be unable to resist the merge, that they would fight. And they are strong." Dark eyes followed the battle that was evenly matched. "He knew. Why bring me here, then?"   
Krad had no answer to that and Satoshi had no idea whether the demon was even able to answer him. He hung limply in the invisible bonds, his chest rising ever so slightly. A soft whimper suddenly escaped him and there was a dry cracking sound. One wing started to leak blood.   
Satoshi couldn't remember seeing Krad ever bleed before. Those wings had been cut and torn off in the final fight. There had been no blood then. Magic didn't bleed. In here, though… they were real. Everything was real. Krad experienced pain from a true body, not just a magical form. Satoshi gazed at the injury, at the demon that had been so horrifying before. Now it was a broken puppet, strung up, the toy of a creature that had brought them all here for his entertainment.   
The fight in the sky went on, neither side giving in, neither side gaining much. Dark was hit several times, but he was still moving fast, his magical strikes powerful. Daisuke was a strong host, had grown a lot. When he had been fourteen, drawing on his energy had drained the boy. Now, as a young man, he had a lot more resilience. Still, there was a limit.   
Black and white, he thought. Darkness and light. One showed the wounds, the other only felt the pain. One fought, the other still suffered the aftershocks.   
"Balance," Satoshi whispered. "It's about balance."   
Golden eyes cracked open, gazing at him. They were glazed over, swimming with agony. Gone was the cool elegance of before, the aloofness, the neatness. This was a tortured creature.   
"Dark and Daisuke are that balance. They are equals, partners… They are one. But Dark is a part of you." Satoshi looked at the creature. "You are his balance, whether either of you likes it or not."   
Krad laughed weakly. "Maybe."   
"You know it is so. You live and die together."   
"We cannot die. We live eternally. We aren't bound by human time or law."   
Satoshi smirked. "You can die, demon. You and Dark can be killed by the right means. You can stop to exist, return to the nothingness that gave birth to you. You can suffer, feel pain, and maybe he, whatever he is, can truly kill you." He turned fully to his nightmare. "You are one."   
Krad looked at him, silent. Tremors were racing through his body.   
"You are two sides of the same coin. You are in a balance that has been upset a long time ago. Humanity broke you apart, forced you to live separate lives. You could never let the other go, never find happiness, enjoy life. You were cursed, just like your hosts. And without you, he can't win in here either," Satoshi went on. It was as if the solution came to him as he spoke, eyes on the sky again. "Daisuke isn't enough. Dark isn't enough. Both can never be enough because half of each is missing. There's only darkness, no light."   
A soft, harsh laugh drew his attention back to the trapped being. "It sounds like you want to free me, Satoshi."   
He seriously regarded the creature. Krad's eyes widened in shock.   
"You… do?"   
He had never seen him so open, so vulnerable, so completely caught off guard and reeling – in body and in mind. Krad had always been cold, treating him as his possession, his toy. Now there was little of that left. Sure, it would return the moment he had a host, a Hikari host. Satoshi's memories were quite clear of the time he had physically and mentally suffered under the brutal onslaught of this particular demon. He had been close to ending his life, had neglected his own needs, just to stop him from killing Daisuke to get to Dark.   
If he allowed him access again, he would have the same fate. He would suffer the pain, the humiliation, the abysmal loneliness. A cold voice in his mind, taunting him, abusing him, raping his soul… He would become a tool again.   
'Life is not precious.'   
Carelessly uttered words or the truth? At the time, when he had been ready to kill himself to stop Krad, he had been convinced. Daisuke had fought for him, had forced his own will to live onto the failing body and soul of his friend.   
'You can't want yourself to die!'   
Live…   
Live with Krad? But what was the alternative? Die in here? Watch Daisuke and Dark die before the entity turned on him and Krad? Or merge with the demon and hand his life over to his mercy once more?   
Satoshi closed his eyes, shivering a little. His stomach was a pit of ice, turning over and over, making him sick.   
Was he really ready to let Krad in again after he had lived six years without him? Satoshi had gone to school like his friend, they had gone to university together, even though it was an old hat for the Hikari genius. Still, he had learned more than what a university taught. He had learned life. He had learned love.   
Daisuke, he thought desperately.   
But if he didn't act, his lover would die. It was a no win situation. He knew the key to winning, to maybe getting out of here.   
Unlike for Daisuke, there had been no empty spot, no loneliness. The absence of Krad had meant life to him, friends and fun, a normal existence without a burden that had nearly killed him.   
Was he really contemplating this?   
A cry of pain had him whirl around and he witnessed Dark impacting with the ground, a lance of pure energy shooting at him. The kaitou brought up a shield, but it was weaker than it should be. He was losing…   
Daisuke was losing.   
They were losing.   
He was running out of time.   
He had to make a decision. Either they would die here, together, or they could have a faint chance of survival.   
Satoshi met the golden eyes. Feline. Feral. Predatory. But also filled with pain and longing and need, all those emotions he had felt before. All of them directed at him. All scaring him like nothing else.   
'You are my everything.'   
He shivered.   
"I hate you. I hate your existence and I curse my blood, my mother and every other Hikari in the blood line. I was free of you because of Dark. I could live because of Daisuke. No one else believed in me." His voice was steady. "I had six years to catch up on what I had lost in the sixteen years before. I'm not ready to die here, but our survival means my damnation."   
Dark was off into the sky again, blasting at his enemy. Satoshi closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.   
Daisuke…   
"Maybe it's my destiny, my so-called fate, maybe I can never get rid of this curse. We can't win without the two of you. Dark alone will be killed otherwise, and with him Daisuke. You are what he needs… and what I despise."   
He faced his demon, his nightmare and squared his shoulders. Golden eyes regarded him with an almost morbid fascination. Krad was unable to grasp what the young human was saying, staring at him like a hypnotized rabbit would at a striking cobra. A dangerous rabbit. A rabbit that could strike and kill, but at the moment he was manacled, chained…   
"Six years were enough," Satoshi said, voice steady and belying the soul-deep fear he felt inside.   
Six years hadn't been enough! a part of him cried. He was only twenty-two! He had a whole life ahead of him and he was throwing it away. He and Dai had had plans! So many plans…   
'Live!' something screamed inside him.   
But if he didn't make this step, he wouldn't get out of here, he would witness Dark and Daisuke's death…   
"Satoshi…"   
His name. He looked at Krad, saw the incredulous expression. For the first time he noticed the streaks of dirt on the formerly so smooth features. Shadows under his eyes, all the lines of pain and suffering… The predatory eyes of before were just golden orbs, the pupils round, wide, reflecting agony.   
Satoshi had no illusions. As vulnerable and human the creature now was, the moment he was inside his body he would be back to the Krad he had hated and still did. Cold, sadistic, psychotic… everything Dark wasn't. Krad was the demon who had tried to take over Hikari Satoshi's body, purge him from his consciousness, the parasite.   
"Last time I had no choice," he said softly. "I had to accept it. This time I'm making the choice." A wry smile flew over his thin lips. "I condemn myself."   
Satoshi stretched out a hand and touched the spread-eagled form. It would hurt, he knew. Like all the other transformations when Krad had forced himself out of the boy's body, had torn it apart. He had experienced such pain in his young life, it had been enough for a life time. No broken bone or cut skin hurt as much as the physical takeover of Krad.   
Now he would be a slave once more.   
He was sealing his fate.   
'I love you, Dai. Forgive me.'   



	4. part 4

Krad was flung forward, his body dissolving into the magical energy that made him up, and he collided with his host, his Tamer. He felt the resonance of each molecule, reached out and caressed the familiar form, took joy and pleasure in the solid body. He reaffirmed the bond, felt the pulse, the heart beat, the very breath in the lungs. He caressed muscles with his essence, merged deeply, entwined their very souls.   
Wings exploded out of the human body's back, shredding the clothes, unfolding and spreading, strong and healed. Each hairline fracture, each break was gone. Glorious power.   
He opened his eyes, golden, bright, filled with life drawn from his host. He felt young muscles move as he rose, felt the strength and security of a form he hadn't had in six years.   
Part of him was aware of Satoshi far in their shared mind, but most of his attention was on the by now very uneven fight in the sky. A cold, ruthless smile stretched his lips.   
"I'm back," he whispered.   
Time to intervene.   
He flexed his wings.   
Time to even the scales. 

Whatever it was that was fighting them, trying to take them down, it was strong and close to impossible to pin down. Dark evaded the thing's attacks, but he was tiring and too many blasts had come too close. Daisuke's body was powering him, like a pair of incredible strong batteries, but he knew his host's body would give out eventually. He had used too much magic already, was draining him too quickly. Unlike the boy he had been bound to before, this young man had better reserves, but they weren't endless.   
_What does he want?_ Daisuke wondered for the umpteenth time. _He woke you, hurt you, called me here… why?!_   
Dark felt another blast pass him way too close and dove out of the way of the next. "I wish I knew," he growled. "He never told me. He never talked much anyway. He liked our pain…Shit!"   
His wing had been clipped by a second attacker that had suddenly popped up behind him. He tumbled, able to right himself, but he couldn't evade the next one. It struck him fully in the chest and he screamed as it tore through him. Every molecule of body seemed to be blown apart and Dark felt himself falling, but he couldn't think of anything but the pain – until the moment he struck the ground.   
Hard, unyielding, bone-jarring.   
Gasping, he rolled onto his side, trying to get up. Daisuke was stunned, reeling from the pain, and Dark wished he had shielded his host. But all his energy had gone into destroying their attacker. Now it was too late.   
Their attacker, a creature without shape or form, came closer, energy and magic crackling around it.   
"Dai…" Dark whispered.   
He could feel his friend smile dimly.   
_We at least put up a good fight_   
"Dai… I… thank you," he finally managed, the sorrow and pain leaking toward his host.   
Daisuke reached out, touched him in a way he had been unable to do as a child. _I missed you, Dark. You are a part of me, always were. I prefer this to the loneliness_   
Dark closed his eyes, his body trembling from exhaustion. He wasn't changing back into Daisuke. For whatever reason, he remained as he was as the creature gathered its energy for the death blow.   
There was a terrible roar, the crackle and snapping sound of magic, but the blow and the harsh but brief pain of destruction never came. Instead Dark felt the death blow intended for him rush past, around him, over him, ruffling only his hair. He opened his eyes a crack, but they flew open on their own account as they took in the scene that presented itself.   
Before him stood a tall, white-winged being he had known since his own birth. Wings curling slightly, raw power wafting around him, hair flowing in the stream of magic, Krad was facing off the enemy, golden eyes filled with loathing and hatred. It was a hatred Dark had never seen before, not even directed at him. There was a slightly crazy edge to them, something that told the other that whatever happened now, his counterpart was ready to do whatever was necessary.   
"Krad…" he whispered, feeling Daisuke's confusion, quickly followed by realization and horror.   
_Satoshi!_   
He glanced over to where Krad had been held before, but there was no sign of Hikari.   
No… He couldn't have… No!   
Golden eyes fell on him and Dark stared at his other self, his mirror side. The face was as familiar as the wings and the cat-like eyes, so inhuman and unlike his own, but the expression was different. So strange… Yes, there was the coldness, the hunger for power, but also fury not directed at him. Determination and… resolution.   
"So you think you can succeed where the other failed?" the voice laughed.   
"No," Krad answered, still looking at Dark. "Because neither of us can win. But someone told me that there is a balance."   
Daisuke snapped to attention inside his host and Dark sent a question.   
_Light and dark… you are the darkness, you once told me, Dark. Krad is the light. You are the same, just opposites. You are a balance._   
"Balance," Dark murmured, getting to his knees.   
A hand was held out to him. Dirty, nails broken, the wrists looking bruised. So imperfect and different to the demon he had known.   
He took it.   
"I still hate your face," he growled.   
Krad pulled him up, the two eternal beings looking at each other. The white demon smirked.   
"I never expected anything else, Dark Mousy."   
He chuckled. "Then that's clear."   
"There's more to balance than black and white," Krad told him. "There's also the host…"   
Dark's eyes widened. "Satoshi…"   
A mirthless grin appeared on the other's lips. "He made the choice this time, just like your Tamer. His own free will. Their will…" Krad glanced at the still hovering creature, golden eyes narrowing in disgust. "Because maybe it's the right way."   
Dark gazed at him. Krad… talking about something being the right way… and that involving their cooperation…   
_Dai?_ he asked silently.   
Daisuke seemed to ponder the demon with the same disbelief as Dark himself. _Maybe it is the only way,_ he finally said.   
Krad held up one hand, cradling pure white-blue energy inside. "It's worth a try, hm?" There was the old light in his eyes, something that came from an unhealthy dose of fury, mixed with cold calculation and a sprinkle of insanity.   
_He's right,_ Daisuke murmured. _Loath I'm to admit it, but he's right_   
Dark reached for his host, his Tamer, his friend and partner. The need to connect was strong, and he touched the other part of himself.   
_Let's show this thing what we're made of, Daisuke,_ he whispered, gathering his own energy.   
The kaitou nodded at his counterpart. "This is a first," he remarked sarcastically.   
Krad grinned, a mad edge to his expression. "There's a first time for everything, Dark."   
The two winged entities took off, for the first time united in a fight against a common enemy. 

It was a dance, deadly but graceful, elegant and almost like choreographed in advance. Magic crackled and whizzed through the air, struck solid mass or disappeared in nothingness. Krad felt the strain of the fight, felt the Hikari body that was his source and protection weaken with each blast. Satoshi was stronger than he had expected. As a child he had been weak, had slept little and worked hard, had tried to keep the demon in check by mistreating himself. He had had a mind of steel, striking out and controlling Krad sometimes, keeping him caged, but Krad had been too strong for him throughout time.   
Now he was a young man, had made up in the years for the abuse of before, but even a healthy body would fail some time. Krad snarled as the enemy tried a sneak attack, only Dark's quick reaction saving him from a possible injury. Both were in a worse growing shape and they had to find an end soon.   
-_-Balance--_ Satoshi whispered, his mind-voice still strong, though there was a waver in it.   
"What?" he demanded sharply.   
_--You and Dark, you have to be even, like a scale… You need to find the balance--_   
As Krad drew again, lancing an attack at the creature, he felt Satoshi falter. On the planes of their shared mind, the tall, slender form broke to his knees, hands digging into the virtual ground, face a grimace of pain.   
This was going to kill them all if it continued any further.   
Suddenly Dark was at his side, streaks of blood running down his face from a cut that had to be close to the hairline. His violet eyes were duller than before, but there was still a spark in them. Life and determination.   
"Not good!" the kaitou growled through clenched teeth.   
"Balance," Krad said. "Hikari said we have to balance it."   
"How?" his other half demanded.   
Krad turned to his Tamer, but the life energy was flickering badly already. --Tell me how!-- he cried.   
_--Together--_ his host managed.   
_--I can't draw that much again!--_   
If he did… Hikari might perish. If he did… this body would be empty, except for him. For a reason he didn't know that disturbed him greatly.   
But only briefly.   
Then the survival instinct was back, the need to win and kick the bastard wanting a piece of him back to where he had crawled out of.   
_--Do it! You never had any qualms before!-- _Satoshi snapped, anger lending him strength. _--Do it, damnit!--_   
Krad was pulled out of the way of the charging creature by his counterpart, barely able to keep his balance.   
"Together…" he whispered hoarsely. "A last time… one blast."   
Golden eyes bore into dark ones, saw understanding and realization there. They had come from the same source, belonged together, were strongest when they combined… He gathered his energies, feeling Satoshi slip-slide further away. He detected a slightly psychotic edge to his thinking, something he had experienced before. It was like a haze creeping over his mind, blocking out every rational thought.   
Survival.   
This was it.   
Live or die.   
In a way, it had been like this all his life, only that he had always survived.   
Dark's expression was determined. "Together," he agreed.   
His own magic glowed in a deeply blue and black light. Both men looked at each other as their hands touched, the energies crackling and hissing as the opposite sides flowed together.   
Krad had never felt Dark's magic like this before. It was almost mild compared to the angry, hateful blasts directed at him in their fights. It writhed around him, enveloped him, just like his own power merged with Dark's.   
Together.   
Balance.   
Krad lost contact with Satoshi completely, but the moment the blast ripped out of him, the moment he felt Dark's own magic, coupled with what could only be describe as Daisuke's essence, even that thought was annihilated.   
Darkness and Light combined, became one, and with it, everything else ceased to exist.   



	5. part 5

Laughter rang through the emptiness, filled with amusement and mirth.   
"I knew you'd choose this way," the invisible voice said to no one in particular. "It was your only escape. It's your fate, my dears."   
The formerly hostile attackers dissolved, absorbed into the strange world that had tortured the two eternal beings.   
"You can't live without your hosts. You can't live without the other."   
A snicker echoed in the vastness.   
"I wonder if you will choose correctly. Till next time." 

Dark stood in the middle of an empty field. There was no horizon. The world seemed to just gray out, blur into nothingness.   
"Dark?"   
He turned and looked at the second figure in this strange but so familiar world.   
"Daisuke," he whispered. A smile spread over his features, warm and open and so very relieved. "Dai…"   
Daisuke had really grown, was his size, and the hair had turned from the wild spiky look into the unruly style of his father.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Fine," was the immediate reply and the two men looked at each other. "You're back."   
Dark nodded.   
"I missed you. When you were gone… part of me was suddenly empty. I was lonely."   
Dark swallowed as he looked into the sincere eyes. "Dai…"   
"We're one."   
"It was never supposed to last."   
"Maybe this time, it should be different. It is already." Daisuke smiled a little. "You're back. Not because of the curse, but…" A shrug. "Maybe because I needed you?"   
The kaitou gazed at him, struck by the simple truth. Maybe Daisuke had needed him, but Dark had needed him just the same. A symbiosis. Two lives, two souls, one path.   
"Maybe," he whispered.   
He had woken to pain, to the fact that his sleep inside the Black Wings had been interrupted. Someone had torn him out of the seal and tortured him.   
Why? -- He still had no idea.   
How had they escaped? -- He didn't know.   
Dark reached out and touched his host, feeling the reality of it all. Daisuke was very real inside this place, inside their shared mind. None of his other hosts had ever felt like this, so solid, so accepting, so caring. He had never cared much about them either. He had woken in each male child of the Niwa clan when the boy had turned fourteen, they had stolen artwork together, and in the end he had helped him find his true love. Then Dark had gone to sleep again, waiting to live once more.   
But it had never been a real life, just an existence, until the day Daisuke had become his host. The boy had been different.   
"You're different," he said out loud.   
Daisuke smiled. "I'm a Niwa. We all are different."   
"You even more so, Dai. Something changed us." Dark cupped the young man's neck, gazing into the brown eyes. "You came for me countless times… and again today. We could have died."   
Daisuke shrugged wordlessly. Dark did something he had never done before – he drew his host into a hug. Daisuke gave a startled exclamation, but his arms wrapped around the lean form of his symbiote and held on.   
Happiness flowed through him. Joy and warmth, comfort and safety. Yes, they were one. They belonged together.   
"Thank you. For everything," the kaitou whispered fervently. 

Krad was aware.   
His body hurt. His head hurt. Everything was a mass of agonizing signals. The pounding behind his eyes was bad enough to make his teeth ache in sympathy. Every breath seemed to be a massive effort, burning his lungs. He had no idea if he even had hands or feet, let alone arms of legs. He only knew that he existed, even though it was in sheer agony.   
"…"   
It sounded like a moan. A pitiful sound. Weak, pathetic, and very much him at the moment.   
Golden eyes cracked open a slit and immediately closed again. The light hurt and the pain behind his eyes increased. So he lay still, waiting for the pain to ease, as time passed. He had no idea how much, he only knew that it did.   
The second time he attempted to open his eyes it was to a change in the light. It was darker now, more like dusk, and easier on his mistreated receptors. By now he was also aware that he indeed had hands, feet and the assorted limbs, but they were leaden weights.   
Why did he hurt so much? Why was he unable to move? Why did he still feel this body…?   
Hikari!   
Ignoring the real world, he looked around his own mind, trying to find a spark of his host's presence to see if he had survived. For a second he was close to panic as there wasn't a sign of what he knew so intimately. Even when he had taken over the boy, Satoshi had always been in the back, watching, sometimes able to control even, to intervene.   
And then he saw it. Weak, gray and flickering, curled up around itself… hurting.   
--Satoshi?--   
The reaction was a violent shiver and he stopped. Yes, his host was there, but he was in no state to communicate, let along defend himself. Burned out. Krad had pulled whatever energy he could from that soul and it had taken its toll. Strangely enough, he wanted to talk to Hikari.   
'You're mine,' he had stated often enough -- possessive, cruel and… true. In so many ways… in ways that became clearer now. Satoshi was his… No one could take this body from him.   
I can't live without him… Mine. Mine to have, mine to possess. The thoughts swirled through his mind. Mine…   
Krad reached out, ignoring the weak attempts of Satoshi to evade, and curled around the flickering light, pouring some energy into the spark. It was all he could do at the moment. Satoshi safely cradled in his hold, he attempted another try for the real world.   
He was inside a room, he saw. Not the strange world he had been in before, but an apartment. Solid walls, a floor, a bed that was currently where he rested on, and the blinds drawn before the window… Rolling onto his side, Krad suppressed a moan as his body protested each move. He had never hurt so much before.   
-- wrong.   
He had hurt. When that thing had played with them, with him and Dark. Slashing and tearing at Dark while he had been forced to watch his counterpart getting mutilated, hearing his screams, watching him bleed. And he had been spread-eagled, feeling the same pain as Dark, only without receiving the wounds. Mirror image… the same but different. Light and dark. His wings had creaked under the strain of the invisible bonds, radiating agony through his abused body, and all he had been able to do was watch.   
Watch and suffer.   
Yes, he had hurt before.   
Sitting up, feeling his body tremble, Krad surveyed the room. His eyes came to rest on the second occupant on a separate bed. Black hair fell over the pale face that was so much like his own. The violet eyes were closed, the features relaxed, though the lines of pain spoke of suffering even in his sleep. Dark's body showed multiple bandages and someone had removed the spoiled and torn clothing, replacing it with fresh ones.   
Come to think of it, he had been reclothed, too. Dark gray and blue sweat pants and a sweatshirt. So unlike his usual style and colors. Pushing a strand of blond hair out of his face, Krad attempted to rise, but his knees wouldn't support the weight. He fell back with a gasp, shivering.   
Something moved on Dark's bed and he discovered a fluffy white, long-eared demon, large red eyes gazing at him.   
Whizz, Dark's familiar.   
Where was he? Why was he here with Dark? Why hadn't he changed back into Satoshi?   
He turned to the shivering presence inside him, hearing a whimper as he touched it questioningly.   
--No, please don't!--   
The cry made him flinch. --Satoshi?--   
--No!-- was the terrified cry.   
And then he felt it. Memories of past pain, never forgotten, always a dark presence hovering over the agile, intelligent mind. Pain of the transformations, the fierce cramps of Krad trying to take over. Soul-deep, tearing him apart. Pain, so much pain… agony… all because of the demon that had taken him over against his will.   
Krad gasped.   
He knew that pain now – intimately. He had gone through it after the seal had been broken. He had experienced what Satoshi had lived with for all his young life. And the creature that had unsealed him and Dark had known. It had dug into their minds and played with them.   
He shivered, feeling slightly sick at the memories. So this was what Satoshi had felt, he thought. What he had made the boy go through. It was why the young man he now shared a body with was so scared of him once more.   
With a strange feeling of disappointment, Krad turned away, still shielding the spark but not trying to touch it again. Satoshi was too weak to understand what was going on and that was probably why he hadn't changed back.   
Right?   
Why did he care anyway? an old part of himself begged to differ. He had never felt compassion for his host before, just tolerance and that single-minded possessiveness that had permeated his very soul. What had changed in him to be aware of the pain and feel regret? What made him feel at all?   
Krad closed his eyes. Something was wrong with him, something made him different from before.   
So the same was true about Dark? Daisuke would be nothing but a weak presence safely ensconced in the hold of his partner.   
Jealousy rose inside the demon. He had felt it countless times before. Jealousy of the friendship between Daisuke and Satoshi, the way Daisuke had accepted the other boy so easily despite the fact they should be enemies. Jealousy of Dark's symbiosis with his host, the way they had found a rhythm and worked together. Jealousy of everything that had been denied to him.   
'I never wanted to grow so close to you'.   
He recalled the words spoken to a sleeping Daisuke. He had fought the acceptance of the other boy, the one he had sworn to kill. And it would have been so easy to do it while he had slept, but instead he had left.   
Why?   
Even today he had no answer for it.   
A soft moan told him of Dark waking and after a few twitching attempts, Dark opened his eyes, blinking, obviously confused. Krad just watched him, sitting without moving, simply glad he wasn't close to a collapse. Attempting to stand would come later.   
Dark's eyes narrowed as he discovered his other half just a few feet away from him, watching.   
"We made it?" the kaitou asked, voice raw and dry.   
"Looks like it."   
Violet eyes roamed the room as the other clawed himself up into a sitting position. From the tremors racing through the slender body he wasn't much better off than Krad. He looked as bad as the demon felt himself. He didn't want to know what he himself looked like.   
"The Niwa home," he murmured.   
Krad raised an eyebrow and regretted it immediately. Pain shot through his head. Damn, even that simple gesture hurt.   
Dark smiled slightly, apparently careful of his movements as well. "Hikari?"   
Krad shot a look at the weak spark inside his mind. "Alive. That's all I can say. I… drained him."   
Dark's eyes held his and the two so different beings looked at each other. Finally Dark broke the contact and looked at the partially open blinds that gave them a slight impression of the world outside.   
"We're back. The seal is broken."   
Yes. They were. It was.   
Now what? shot through Krad's head. He felt adrift, unable to grasp reality. He was back in the human world, inside a Hikari body, but what now? Six years had passed, a long time for humans. He had been accepted by a twenty-two year old Satoshi who had expected to either die or forever suffer the nightmare that was Krad to him again.   
Fatalistic. And brave.   
He was facing his old enemy, his counterpart and mirror image once more, and for the first time Krad felt nothing toward Dark. No hatred, no jealousy – except for a slight twinge – and no rage.   
The cycle of the curse had been broken when they had been sealed and it hadn't started anew with their return to their former host bodies.   
'This is all wrong.'   
"But it happened," Dark told him.   
Krad realized he must have spoken out loud.   
His other half gazed thoughtfully at him, head slightly tilted as if studying a particularly fascinating thing.   
"We're back, we're with them again… what will you do now?"   
Krad smiled wryly. "Me? What about you, master thief?"   
Dark chuckled and leaned against the head rest of the bed. "Well, for one, I still hate that face of yours. But there's also art to be stolen, I guess. There always is." He grew serious. "I'm not sure, actually. This has never happened before. This is so far from the norm… I'm confused."   
Both fell silent, Krad constantly glancing at Satoshi, who had at least stopped shivering now. Actually, he seemed more alert. Krad kept his distance but he didn't try to block anything from his host. Should Satoshi choose to do so, he could even see what the demon was seeing. Right now he only heard it.   
"Who brought us here?" Krad asked.   
"I don't know." A soft laugh. "Some kind soul, maybe?"   
Krad forgot about not raising an eyebrow and did so. His reward was another sharp twinge.   
"Looks like a lot changed," Dark went on, intrigued, looking around. He tried to get up and actually managed to stand, though swaying badly. His face lost some color and swallowed convulsively. "Shit…"   
After a minute, he finally opened his eyes, daring to let go of the wall. Krad got to his own feet, his balance completely off and he was glad for the support of the table close by.   
"Not good," he breathed.   
No, indeed not. Not only was he weak as a newborn kitten, he was also actually on enemy territory, his host was curled up in a defensive ball, and Dark was about to fade.   
Krad closed his eyes and gazed at the soft blue light that represented Satoshi. He studied it carefully, noticed the skittish behavior, the fear that resided within its depths. It was so easy to reach out and hurt that presence. He had done it so many times before. He had no intention to do so today… or ever again.   
Balance.   
Unity.   
It was what he had never been able to grasp before he had been sealed. For him, the Hikari had been tools. Use them, abuse them, toss them aside. Then he had been flung out of his Tamer, into the world of the Black Wings, he had felt the loneliness, the pain of separation, and much worse. The real horror had begun when he had been woken and found himself at the mercy of whatever it was that had nearly killed him and Dark.   
Balance.   
They belonged together, Dark and him. He was also bound to the Hikari blood, he was their other part. Satoshi was part of him. Just like Dark was forever bound to the Niwa bloodline. It was how it had all begun such a long time ago, with the meddling of humans in the affairs of magic brought forth by the Hikari. Magic that had devoured souls, had given art life.   
Krad settled back and waited for Satoshi to grow braver, to acknowledge him. Currently, he was in control of the body they shared. It wasn't his to keep, neither was it Satoshi's alone any more.   
Symbiosis. That was the operating word. Give and take. He had only taken and it had felt right. He had never thought otherwise. It had been his way of life.   
On the outside, he was aware of Dark and for a moment the magic flared. Startled, he opened his eyes and found himself looking not at his other half but at Daisuke. The young man blinked, then their eyes met.   
"How is he?" Daisuke wanted to know, voice calm and even.   
"Weak," he answered coolly.   
"Can he go through a change?"   
Will you let him take over? was the underlying question.   
Krad lowered his eyes, looking inward as well. Would he give up control for now? He knew he could take it back. His host was in no shape to fight him for more than a minute at the moment.   
--Satoshi-- he murmured, voice soft.   
He had used that voice so often before coaxing, gentle, trying to woo his host, trying to become closer.   
Now he stepped back, making room.   
There was hesitation. Fear. Suspicion. And loathing.   
Strangely, all those emotions hurt. Why? He had never cared before.   
--Your body--   
Satoshi moved. Carefully, like a frightened creature, unsure whether this was a trap or not.   
--Together-- Krad promised. --Balance--   
There was a moment of startlement, of stillness, then Satoshi seemed to look at him. He said nothing, they just gazed at each other, and finally he slipped back into his own consciousness.   
Krad took his place in the back of his Tamer's mind, wondering why he was so unsettled by the man's negative emotions. They hurt. The distrust hurt.   
It was new for him. He would have to give this a lot more thought.   



	6. part 6

Daisuke caught the collapsing form of his friend as Krad relinquished his control. Satoshi gasped, hands clenching into the fabric of Daisuke's clothes.   
"Hey," Dai murmured, holding the other man.   
"He… left…" Satoshi groaned. "Why?"   
Confusion warred in his eyes and he tried to push away from the only source of strength he had, but he was too weak. His body hurt just as much as it had hurt Krad.   
"I don't know."   
Satoshi stared at him, sagging more into his hold. He was trembling a little.   
"He's… still there… but like… sleeping," he murmured. "It's almost peaceful." He looked around. "We're in your home."   
"Yeah. Somehow we got out of wherever Dark and Krad were… but I wonder how."   
Satoshi nodded. He relaxed into the familiar warmth of his lover, taking strength from his simple presence, when the door opened. Both men froze, but Daisuke smiled as he discovered his parents and grandfather. Satoshi tensed, trying to push away, but Daisuke didn't let him.   
"It's okay," Dai murmured.   
The cameras, he realized. Whatever had happened here, even between Dark and Krad, it had been recorded. His parents had surely watched them wake up, had listened to them. The house was full of surveillance equipment and traps.   
"You're alright!" his mother exclaimed, smiling.   
"Yeah, looks like it."   
She approached them, then knelt down and held her palm against Daisuke's head as if checking for fever. Her expression was soft, warm, filled with slight worry. Finally, as if pleased with whatever she had felt and seen, she turned to Satoshi. She repeated the procedure. Hikari froze, eyes wide at the motherly touch.   
Sure, Emiko had accepted him as her son's lover, but now that Krad had returned…   
"You're both fine. At least you're back. I guess you need to rest a little more." Emiko looked at her son. "How's Dark?"   
"Sleeping. He's kinda out of it."   
"Probably. You went through a lot." Her eyes were in Satoshi again.   
He was silent, his eyes meeting her gaze evenly, but he refused to comment on Krad.   
"Mom, what happened?" Daisuke asked.   
"Do you think you can come downstairs? I've cookies and tea…" his mother offered. "We can talk then."   
He nodded, then shot a look at his lover. "Sato?"   
The other pushed away from him, gritting his teeth. He was visibly fighting not to give in to his exhaustion and pain. "I'm fine."   
But he still had to rely on Daisuke getting him downstairs and he didn't like it. Satoshi's face was a mask and he refused to meet anyone's gaze as the two young men settled on the couch. Emiko handed out mugs of tea and Daisuke noted how much Hikari's hands were trembling. He wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms, but Satoshi's hunched over position told him quite clearly the gesture wouldn't be appreciated.   
"When you disappeared, we immediately started a search," Kosuke explained when they had settled down. "We found traces of magic and tried to follow it, but it was impossible to do so. About twelve hours ago, both of you appeared in a shower of magical energy, looking like your alter egos, and promptly collapsed."   
"Why did you take me in?" Satoshi asked tonelessly.   
Daisuke shot him a sharp look.   
"Because you needed help," Emiko answered simply. "Both of you."   
Satoshi stared at her, unable to comprehend. Daisuke wondered if six years could be erased so quickly. His lover was part of the Niwa family… and the family feud had ended. There was no other Hikari left and Satoshi had denied his heritage, the hatred. He had gone against destiny and won.   
"What now?" Daisuke wanted to know.   
"Good question, actually," his grandfather answered. "This has never happened before. Dark was never bound to anyone as he seems to be bound to you. With him, Krad has returned as well."   
Satoshi suppressed a wince, but Daisuke saw it nevertheless.   
"I think we have to wait and see. For now, both need to heal and considering what was done to them, what little we actually know…" he gave both of them a hard look, "… of which you probably know more than any of us… it will take a while."   
"I should go then," Satoshi murmured and tried to rise, but his swaying form was quickly caught by Daisuke's father.   
"You'll stay."   
Wide eyes stared at the man. Kosuke smiled calmly, almost serenely.   
"I think we all have to learn anew what having Dark and Krad means, don't you think?"   
"I'm not sure there is much change," Satoshi murmured, evading the dark eyes. "He's back. It will be just like before. That's why I shouldn't be here."   
"No," Daisuke interrupted, feeling Dark stir inside him. "It's why you have to be here, Satoshi. You can't stay alone and if you leave, I'll follow you."   
Dark murmured sleepily and sounded like agreement. He wasn't really awake and Daisuke wondered how he would take the news of his involvement with Satoshi as a lover. Well, time for that later.   
"We both will," Daisuke added firmly.   
"When he grows stronger, he'll be back to trying to kill you!" Satoshi argued, voice cool.   
"How do you know?" Kosuke wanted to know, radiating such calm, it was hard to be upset.   
"Because Krad will never change!"   
"For now, you'll stay here," Emiko told him firmly. "You can't seriously consider to be on your own."   
Satoshi looked like he wanted to argue, but he finally deflated, sinking back into the couch. He looked pale and exhausted. There were silent tears brimming in his eyes, frustration and fear battling for the upper hand.   
In the end, Daisuke and Satoshi ended up in Dai's old room. The high bed had long since made way for a large futon and Satoshi curled up, staring at the wall.   
"Why?" he whispered.   
Daisuke spooned up behind him, taking the stiffening form into his arms, pressing a little kiss against the soft skin of the neck. "Because I love you, Hikari Satoshi. Because I think we can only solve this together."   
"Krad... When he's strong enough, he'll try to kill you again. I don't think I can keep him from taking over." His voice hitched. "It'll hurt… I know it'll hurt… it always did. And I'll hurt you…"   
Daisuke buried his head against his lover's shoulder, feeling the tremors, hearing the remembered agony of before. He couldn't even imagine what it had been like for him all these years. Dark had been gentle, warm… pleasant.   
"We'll wait and see, Satoshi, okay? We did this before, we can do it again. I'm here for you, understood?"   
Silence answered him, but finally the other nodded. "Okay."   
Daisuke watched him fall asleep, the exhaustion too deep.   
_Dark?_   
_Here_ came the soft reply.   
_He's scared_   
_Yeah_   
Daisuke sighed. _You think… after what happened… that Krad will revert to his old self?_   
Dark sighed. _I honestly don't know_   
_I hope not_   
The answer was a soft grunt. Daisuke drifted off as well, curling himself around his partner in his mind just like he was curled around Satoshi, and Dark did the same. He embraced the presence inside him, both sharing the mind they were bound to.   
_Missed you_

Krad had listened to the conversation, had felt the fear radiate off his host, and it made him sick. Part of him was intrigued by the physical closeness of the two men, wondering. Another part was trying to deal with conflicting feelings regarding his current situation. He was free once more, had a human body at his disposal, one he knew. He knew which buttons to press, how to overpower him, but there was suddenly a terrible reluctance, too.   
He stood inside the white plains of Satoshi's mind, watching the flickering spark. Still so weak, still so vulnerable, and deep inside him something rose.   
Protect him. He's my survival.   
But Satoshi was scared. There was still the iron resolve to keep Krad from harming his friend, but also the realization that it meant nothing but pain for him. A world of suffering because he had voluntarily bonded with the demon again.   
Krad approached the flickering spark and it morphed into Satoshi's form, the representation of him in his own mind. He settled down beside the young man, cross-legged, his wings curled around him like a mantle. He studied the slender form. He had really grown. He was his own size by now. The hair had grown out, bound back into a pony tail, and the glasses were gone. He had actually gained some color, his skin no longer so pasty white. And muscle, too. A boy who had become a man… without the interference of the demon that had been awakened at his fourteenth birthday.   
The Hikari curse.   
Krad reached out and flicked back a strand of hair, careful not to disturb the sleeping host.   
'You look like him,' he thought with a faint smile, old memories rising. 'So much that it hurts. But you aren't him. None of the Hikari ever came close. Except you. You felt so right and wonderful… You're mine.'   
Yes, Satoshi was his. He belonged to him and no one else. Because of his blood. Because he was a Hikari. Because this was his host. And because he was very special.   
Mine. It echoed through his head.   
Possessive. But strangely enough, it held no cruelty any more. It was a positive thought. He liked it. He wanted this to be a… cooperation. He wanted this Hikari to be part of it, not just a vessel, a tool, that could be destroyed one day.   
Mine.   
Satoshi moved uneasily and he reached out, stroking over the light hair.   
Mine.   
The young man quieted a little, but he seemed more tense than before.   
"Shhh," he murmured.   
How did Dark do this? How had he won his host's trust?   
Krad smiled humorlessly. Stupid question. Dark had never tried to conquer, he had coexisted. It was why Daisuke had so easily accepted the symbiosis, why he had fought to keep his partner.   
Satoshi would never trust him. He feared him, hated him, was terrified of the creature that was bound to his blood. Krad raised his golden eyes to the sky above. It was of the same white as everything. He couldn't leave this body, except if another seal pulled him out of it. He couldn't sit back and be nothing either. He was himself and he was a person.   
Damn, he mused. Two souls, one body, and an abysmal hatred between them.   
Not good.   
He would have to find a solution… one day. 

Satoshi woke to the sensation of being watched. Without opening his eyes, he knew who it was. Turning inside his head, he met the calm, golden gaze of his tormentor. Krad sat on the ground, dressed only in a pair of white pants and a similarly white, sleeveless vest. His hair spilled out over his back, the style ethereal and unreal. His wings were out, snow white, perfect, like all of him.   
Well, Satoshi mused, not so perfect any more. There were bruises visible on his skin, especially around his wrists, and his eyes held a tight expression. Pain spoke in them.   
Satoshi sat up, cautiously watching the eternal creature. Krad made no hostile moves. He made no moves at all, actually. They looked wordlessly at each other. Finally Krad smiled humorlessly.   
"Just like old times."   
Satoshi flinched involuntarily. "I won't let you have this body without a fight," he said calmly, voice steely.   
"I never expected anything less of you, Hikari Satoshi. You were always a worthy opponent, even if you lost each and every time."   
The slender form tensed. Satoshi knew that Krad was in no condition to try anything... at least at the moment.   
"But I don't want it," Krad added non-chalantly. A grin spread over his lips. "I think it already belongs to someone else, doesn't it."   
Satoshi frowned, suppressing a shiver at the implications. What was the demon up to now? How would he know about Daisuke…?   
"I think… cooperation," the word sounded almost as if it was a foreign one to him, "would be the better choice."   
Hikari smiled darkly. "Do you want me to believe you? You always lied to me. You always deceived me. You always… dominated me."   
Krad's features twitched a little. "Don't you believe that I can change?"   
Another dark smile. "No. You're weak at the moment, unable to take over, but you will try again. You can't but want this body, to exist in your own, corporeal form. It will end one day, Krad, but not without a fight."   
With that Satoshi rose and walked past the seated figure. On the outside, he returned to consciousness, his eyes blinking open. He was still in Daisuke's room and his friend was sleeping next to him on the futon. He knew there were cameras here, watching them, but he didn't really care. Somehow Hikari doubted his lover's parents would really watch them like this. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He still felt too shaky, too exhausted, but the tiredness was receding.   
He gazed at the sleeping form of his lover, smiling tenderly. Reaching out, he almost touched the familiar body, then curled his hand into a fist and withdrew it.   
Satoshi rose slowly, testing his strength, and then walked out of the room into the bathroom. He splashed water into his face and gazed into the mirror, looking at his reflection. He almost expected golden eyes to look back at him. As it was, it was only him he was facing. Pale, slightly haggard, dark bruises under his eyes, his long hair unruly. He stared into the blue eyes, surrounded by an almost white face. His face. Krad's features overlapped his own and he winced away, quickly evading the mirror's eyes.   
Back to his past.   
Back to the torment.   
He had saved Daisuke and Dark's lives, but his own was condemned. Maybe ending this existence might be the best idea after all. He had contemplated it before, when he had been just a teenager, but now those thoughts returned.   
There was a soft knock on the door and he flinched. Quickly wiping away the last droplets of water, he opened the door, not the least bit surprised to find Niwa Emiko. She was smiling at him, a warm and slightly worried expression in her eyes, and she held a towel.   
"If you want to take a shower, feel free. I've towels for you."   
"Thank you," he replied quietly.   
She smiled more. "You're welcome, Satoshi."   


He felt slightly more alive after the shower, but the fear, the looking-over-your-shoulder, wasn't gone. Krad was lurking deep inside him, ready to come out, ready to strike at him, and he couldn't let his guard down.   
Long hair damp but in his usual pony-tail, Satoshi dressed in fresh clothes – Daisuke's – and made himself as presentable as possible. Dai was only slightly smaller than him and the clothes were worn out and old, very comfortable, too. They fit well. Walking into Daisuke's room, he noticed that his lover was awake. He sat on the bed, cross-legged, eyes closed, apparently meditating. A smile stole across the bland feature of the other man. Daisuke, meditating. It was a contradiction in itself.   
Dark brown eyes opened and his friend looked at him, quizzical and worried.   
"How do you feel?" Niwa asked softly.   
"Better."   
He nodded, rising gracefully. He looked so confident, so very much balanced, as if he now had what he had missed before. That was exactly what had happened. Daisuke had Dark back. Part of his very soul.   
His lover touched him, a hand tenderly cupping his cheek, and before Satoshi could stop him, soft lips pressed against his. He was desperate for contact, to chase away the cold returning to his body with the demon now residing in it, but there was also the need to protect Daisuke.   
Satoshi pushed away, taking a few steps back. "Don't. You don't know what could happen!"   
Daisuke followed him, eyes so wide and worried, it tore at his heart. "Don't run," he whispered.   
Satoshi clenched his teeth, hands balling into fists. He evaded the dark gaze, but he couldn't evade the sensations racing through him as Daisuke touched him again, pulling him close.   
"We'll handle this together this time," his lover whispered fervently. "Only together."   
He clung to the slender form, wishing it were so easy.   



	7. part 7

Daisuke sat on the roof of his family home, looking into the clear blue sky, watching the clouds drift by. He felt incredibly at peace with himself and the whole world. It was something he hadn't experienced in a very long time and whenever he reached inward, there was the familiar presence of Dark. It was like a background hum, strong and warm, a source of safety and joy.   
_Tell me what happened,_ Dark asked, radiating curiosity.   
"Everything?" he laughed, feeling the wind in his hair.   
_Everything,_ his partner replied, smiling. Are you and Riku still together?   
Dark turned to look at his partner in his mind. After what Dark had probably witnessed between him and Satoshi, how could he ask such a question? He grinned.   
_We're still friends_   
_Oops_   
Daisuke smiled. _It's not as bad as you think. It was junior high love. We were together till college, but then her parents moved and she and Risa did, too. We talked over the phone, sent mails… but it was suddenly different. I think the decision to be friends came when I visited her. _He shrugged._ It's okay, really_   
Dark's emotions were clearly readable. There was sadness and regret. Daisuke knew his friend had once loved, truly loved, and the woman had been a Harada, too. He embraced the presence inside him.   
_It's okay, _he repeated.   
_You got a new girl?_ Dark finally asked.   
_No,_ he replied, grinning._ And you know it_   
Dark raised an eyebrow. _I do?_ he teased.   
_Yeah_   
_So… you love him?_   
Daisuke's features softened. _Yes_   
The kaitou radiated thoughtfulness and Daisuke waited. _Wouldn't have expected it, though you two were close… _he finally said.   
_We were friends back then, Dark. Get your mind out of the gutter. We got together three years ago_   
A chuckle answered him. Daisuke continued to fill his alter ego in on the past six years. Dark tilted his head, intrigued as memories told him of his host's exploits. Daisuke had gone to university, had studied Art and History, and he had finished just a few weeks ago, contemplating his future. His father's knowledge of Hikari artwork, as well as his friendship with Satoshi, had led to the decision to hunt down all the cursed artwork and seal it – even without Dark.   
_I'm not good at flying, but I can scale walls._ The young man chuckled and Dark grinned.   
_There's no comparison to me,_ he boasted.   
_No, there isn't,_ Daisuke replied, smiling warmly.   
Dark drifted away a little, embarrassed by his own response. He was happy to be back, to be here inside this particular host.   
_So you and Hikari became first best friends and then lovers?_ he asked after a while.   
_Yes. After his father's death… after you and Krad merged with the Black Wings again… he was completely alone. Sure, he had the money and the servants, but no family. Mom really jumped over her shadow when she offered him to stay with us until he was well again._   
Dark was perplexed. _And he accepted?!_   
_No, of course not. But he returned to school. We started to hang out together, he helped me with some of the worse subjects in school… everything went from there._ Daisuke smiled at the memories. _He actually brought up my university courses and he helps with tracking down all the art work._   
The young man closed his eyes as the warm breeze brushed over his features and he felt Dark come closer to the forefront.   
_Now Krad's back,_ he finally said.   
Dark gave a grunt.   
"What will we do?" his host asked softly.   
_I wish I knew_   
"I love Satoshi," Daisuke continued out loud. "I won't let him get hurt again. I won't let Krad do what he did before!"   
_Maybe that's in the past now_   
_What do you mean?_   
Dark smiled a little. _Let's wait and see, okay?_

Satoshi stood staring out of the windows. The world outside was sunny and warm, but in here, it was icy cold and dark. Just like he felt.   
He had returned to the townhouse he owned and which he shared with Daisuke. He had declined the offer and the demands of the Niwas to rest a bit longer, to give them a chance to figure out what to do. He knew there was no solution. There would never be one. His only chance of freedom had come six years ago. He had taken it, only to revise it now.   
Fool, he thought. You fool!   
But it had been his only solution at the time. He couldn't watch Daisuke die.   
Resting his head against the cool window panes, he closed his eyes, suppressing a shiver. He felt so sick, so weak, so… utterly miserable. Somewhere inside him, Krad was active again. He had access to all his thoughts, his memories, his body and soul.   
I hate you, he snarled silently. I hate you!   
There was no reaction.   
He knew that wouldn't last long. It would be back to what it had been. The pain would come without warning, the demon would come through, and his life would be nothing but a game for him.   
Satoshi sank down, resting against the cold glass, tears gathering in his eyes. He had never cried as a child, at least that he could remember. He had refused to show weakness while Krad had been his curse. Now he couldn't stop himself as the tears came unbidden. 

Daisuke was worried. Two days had passed since the incident that had reunited him and Satoshi with their 'alter egos' and Satoshi had detached himself more and more. He had claimed work in Tokyo. He hadn't returned to the small townhouse he owned and Daisuke had barely seen him since. They had moved in together under the pretense of roomies while Daisuke was at the university, but soon it had become much more than that. Soon it had become their home, their shared home as lovers and partners.   
Satoshi didn't answer any calls either. All Daisuke got was the mail box. Emiko and Kosuke told their son to be patient, but Daisuke knew Satoshi better than anyone. He knew his past with Krad, and the worry grew.   
Finally, on the third day he couldn't stand it any longer. He started to look for his wayward lover. No one in Tokyo had seen him. None of their friends or the teachers at the university, or even the people Satoshi worked business deals with. In the end, Daisuke returned to the one place Satoshi hated, the one place he had moved out of right after everything had been over but which he hadn't sold for some strange reason.   
Dark's amusement flooded through him as he deftly broke the lock on the back door of the apartment Hiwatari Satoshi had spent over two years in. The apartment, the huge, empty place, had never been sold. It was a sore spot, a dark mark, a place of pain, but Satoshi still held on to it.   
Slipping in through the door, Daisuke quickly picked his way around the sparse furniture. Stepping into the living room he froze.   
_Oh shit,_ Dark murmured, looking through his partner's eyes.   
Everything was a mess. There were books scattered on the floor, plates with dried food, and the blinds were closed.   
"Satoshi!" Daisuke exclaimed as he discovered his friend curled up on the couch. "Damn, what happened?"   
Blurry, blue eyes looked at him, filled with longing, pain and remnants of a nightmare. Daisuke remembered the laughter, the freedom Satoshi had had, and part of him wanted to cry out at the unfairness in life as he looked into so much despair. He had wanted Dark back, the part he had missed so much, but he had never wished for Satoshi to go through a reunion with his demon.   
"Satoshi?! Koishii, talk to me!"   
"Why can't this end?" the other man whimpered, curling up more tightly.   
"What…?"   
"Why did I have to bring him back?"   
Daisuke stroked over the long hair, unable to say anything. He had no idea what to do, so he just took the shaking man into his arms, cradling him protectively.   
"Sato…"   
"I know it will be bad. I know it'll be all back," the broken voice continued. "He won't tell me, but I know he just wants use of this body again."   
"Krad… did he try to come out?"   
"No. Just a matter of time, though…" Hikari's eyes slid shut. "I don't want us to be enemies, Dai. I never wanted it. But it's inevitable."   
Daisuke inhaled sharply. "No!" he said, voice decisive. "It won't happen again!"   
A snort of laughter. Satoshi finally uncurled and sat up, looking thin and small and very lost despite his tall frame. Daisuke refused to lose body contact, hands curled around his lover's cold ones, trying to rub some warmth back into them.   
"Krad is Krad. He might be confused now, but he'll soon be back to taking what he wants. He's your enemy."   
"Dark doesn't think so," Daisuke told him calmly.   
Blue eyes held his brown ones. "You dream of the impossible."   
"And maybe you fear shadows. Everything has changed… this isn't the setting of before, Satoshi!"   
Hikari sank back against the couch. "I've to leave… before he comes out, before he turns us against each other."   
Daisuke clamped his hand around one slender wrist. "You'll do no such thing! If you run, I'll come after you! I told you so before and I'm telling you now, stop running! I doesn't accomplish anything! I love you, damnit! We can only handle this together!"   
Satoshi swallowed, unable to meet the intense, burning eyes. "He'll use that love, Dai. He'll destroy it like he destroyed everything else."   
"No! We survived this before, we can do it again! Understood?" He jerked at the wrist he was holding. "Understood?!"   
Satoshi looked at him in wonder and despair. "Dai…" Daisuke glared at him and he relented. "I understand."   
Niwa pulled him into his embrace once again and Satoshi couldn't but let himself fall. Tears were running down his cheek and he was so cold to the touch, but Daisuke was determined to warm him.   
"I'm done with the U for now and we had plans, right? The Wheel of Dagan is on exhibit in the Church Museum. We planned on sealing it." He gave his lover a cocky smile. "I think we got a little edge now. How about it, Satoshi? Feel up for a little action?"   
Satoshi stared at him, incredulous, then he smoothed his features into a thin smile. "You're serious? You want to work like this?"   
"Dead serious. We've worked jobs before, we still do. I got a little edge now. Dark's back."   
_Damn right I am!_   
_We're not sending out warnings,_ Dai told him firmly. _We grab the damn thing, get it back to Mom and Grandpa, let them deal with it_   
_Yeah, yeah. No fun,_ his partner huffed.   
Satoshi smiled more, some life coming to his eyes. "He's complaining?" he asked.   
"Yep, but we get fun time later. This time, it's just to secure the cursed thing. You with me tomorrow night?"   
"Yes."   
Daisuke gave him a bright smile. "Thanks, partner." He leaned in and their lips brushed together.   
Satoshi answered the contact, seeking the warmth that Daisuke gave so easily. It was all Dai could do for now. Except help clean up this mess and see to it that Satoshi ate and slept.   
"I love you," Daisuke whispered into his lover's ear.   



	8. part 8

A lone figure crept through the twilight of the approaching night. It was only a shadowy outline whisking over the roofs and up or down walls.   
"Here we are," Daisuke muttered as he landed almost noiselessly on the broad roof. His target. The Church Museum.   
Daisuke looked around and discovered the narrow skylight. The entrance. He ran over to it and peered intently at the glass.   
_No alarms that I can see, but can't be too careful._   
_It's been boring so far, _Dark replied.   
He smiled.   
The skylight was no hindrance for him and Daisuke easily entered the old building, a shadow in the darkness.   
There was no alarm and no one was yelling, so he had not been seen yet. Stopping briefly to make sure he was still undetected, he slipped through the exhibition rooms.   
The museum was large. The air had the usual museum smell, slightly old and dusty. It was strange, but museums everywhere, old or new, had this smell, Niwa mused with a smile as he checked his surroundings. He had been to many and they were all alike.   
No one was here, but he heard distant voices. Part of the museum was open for the public, but the north wing, where the new exhibition was located, was still closed. Daisuke wound his way through rooms and hallways, down dimly lit passages and stairways. He ran into a guard once, who he didn't see the intruder, and had to pass by a security system twice. No problem so far.   
Dark was muttering about child's play and where the fun was for him.   
"Hey, Satoshi?" Daisuke whispered, the highly sensitive microphone attached to the collar of his black suit easily transmitting the sound.   
"Yes?"   
Daisuke grinned. "Just checking."   
"Idiot," came the mild reproach.   
Satoshi was outside, perched on a roof close to the museum, equipped with a laptop and communication gear. He was keeping track of the museum's security from outside.   
Daisuke finally arrived in the North Hall, the one leading directly to the new wing with the exhibition he wanted to visit. He stopped and looked around. Two guards stood left and right of the entrance which had been locked. A large sign proclaimed that behind these doors was the soon-to-be opened exhibition. Neither of them noticed him. He snuck past the outer security perimeter and crept into a low passageway, a parallel walkway to the main corridor. He moved up a flight of stairs and, looking carefully around before proceeding, walked slowly into a vaulted hall devoted to ancient scrolls. Daisuke descended a sweeping staircase. Around here, everything was deserted.   
Finally he stood in front of a display case that held his target. The Wheel of Dagan was actually nothing more but a golden plate, about the size of a pie plate. It was nice to look at but nothing special. It wasn't even the center piece of this wing.   
Daisuke deactivated the security with a few key strokes and took the Wheel, stowed it in his backpack, and then slipped away again.   
Once back on the roof, he tilted his head. No alarms.   
_Boooring,_ Dark sang.   
_You want to go the rest of the way by air?_   
Daisuke felt Dark's elation at the prospect of flying, even if there was no one chasing him, and he handed over control to his partner. The transformation was smooth, almost completely painless, and the wings erupting from his back hurt only a little. Then they were off into the night. 

Satoshi had watched the whole operation with the usual professionalism, and the moment Daisuke was clear, he packed up his things. He briefly looked into the sky, feeling a twinge of jealousy and sadness as he watched the black-winged figure. Then he just shouldered his own backpack and quickly made his own escape to where he had parked his bike.   
Eight years ago he had first started to hunt down the phantom thief. He had been trained for this all his life, physically as well as mentally, and he had been trained to be Krad's vessel. Since birth his destiny had been clear. Highly intelligent, a small genius, he had graduated from a university at a time normal children were in junior high school. He had never been normal. He had been a Hikari, operating under the false name of Hiwatari. He had never had a choice.   
Satoshi sighed and donned his helmet. Even now he hadn't really had a choice. It was either save Daisuke and Dark or watch them die. So he had done the honorable thing; and he had sealed his fate once more. Krad was back, Dark was back, and so were their problems. At least his. Daisuke was simply blooming, blossoming… living.   
I hate you, he thought, directing all that anger at the entity inside him. He had no idea if Krad was even listening in. If he was like his old self, he would be in his thoughts, in his dreams, hearing and seeing everything.   
There was no reply.   
Seven minutes after Daisuke had taken off, a motorbike drove off into the night. 

The basement was as gloomy as always and the fire pit was only giving off a dim glow. Dark flashed Emiko a charming smile and placed the wrapped up Wheel onto the ground.   
"Got it. Way too easy. No challenge."   
He smirked at Satoshi, who had come downstairs as well.   
"It was a lot more fun when you were still trying to trap me."   
Satoshi inclined his head at the compliment, a pleased light shining in his eyes. "Sorry. Quit that job a while ago. Too boring without hunting you down."   
"You were a challenge. This was… child's play," Dark huffed, indignant. "Next time we send a warning. It at least gets the blood going."   
_Adrenaline junkie,_ Daisuke laughed.   
Daikii picked up the Wheel and removed it from the backpack. "Let's get to work."   
He placed it onto the pedestal and Daisuke was about to change back when Dark frowned, tensing.   
_What's wrong?_   
_I… I'm not sure. For a second it felt as if something sparked_   
Daisuke frowned and Dark glanced over to Satoshi, noting the tension creeping into the other man's frame.   
_He felt it, too_   
The kaitou was about to say something to the others when the Wheel suddenly glowed brightly. Emiko gave a startled gasp and stumbled away, almost tripping over the robes she was wearing, while Daisuke's grandfather raised his staff as if to ward off the strange flares.   
"Shit!" Dark exclaimed, feeling the electricity of the discharge sizzle over his senses. "Get down!"   
_What is this?!_ Daisuke yelled.   
_I don't know, but it's strong!_   
And then it roared out of the Wheel, a bright cloud of energy and magic, blossoming over the pit and the startled onlookers. Dark pulled out one of the black feathers, charging it. He flung it at the thing, trying to seal the reawakened artwork, but it disintegrated his seal with ease.   
"Oh-ohhh…" he murmured, then flung himself out of the way of an incoming blast.   


Satoshi had watched from the sidelines, standing back as always. He wasn't the one to seal. He had never done it before. It was the Niwas' job. Like Daisuke, he only brought the art here, either by theft or by buying it the regular way. It was always impressive to watch the two Niwas at work. Niwa Daikii had a small amount of magical knowledge, just like his daughter, but together they were enough to put seals on the smaller pieces. Daisuke's father was still looking for a way, a common key, to make it easier. Satoshi himself had spent countless time in the depths of his family home, looking for records of the past, of a complete list of the work the Hikari had spread around the world.   
A tingle raced through him and he stiffened. Inside, he felt something he had tried to banish for the last three days.   
Krad moved.   
It was like he had been startled out of the silent state he had been in, now looking frantically around.   
_--What…?-- _the demon muttered.   
Satoshi was too surprised by the sudden flare of magic to cringe under the growing presence of his nightmare. Krad seemed to surge forward, trying to look through his host's eyes. He gave a yell of warning and Satoshi dove to the ground as magic crackled around them.   
_--What is this?!--_ Krad snapped.   
_--The Wheel of Dagan--_   
The demon radiated confusion. --_That's not a very powerful piece of art… It shouldn't be able to do this!--_   
_--We know that!--_ Satoshi hissed, annoyed.   
But it was doing it. He watched the others scramble for cover while Dark got into a fighting stance again, charging more feathers.   
Satoshi doubled over, a grimace of pain on his features. He clutched his chest, feeling that familiar burning sensation of his body about to change, to be torn apart. He fell to his knees, whimpering.   
NO! Not now!   
_--I won't let you out!--_ he yelled.   
Krad's reply was a gasp that sounded like he was experiencing the same pain as his host.   
The artwork in front of him glowed more deeply, the eerie light spreading. Inside of him he heard Krad's scream of utter pain and then there was the sensation of being split in two.   



	9. part 9

For a fleeting second, there was nothing but himself, bathed in magic, forced to separate molecule by molecule. Satoshi gave a soft whimper as the ripping and tearing continued. Wide eyes watched as something solidified outside him.   
Tall. Slender. Blond hair. The pony tail…   
Krad?   
Pure white wings exploded out of the eternal being's back, spread wide, feathers flying.   
What's going on? Satoshi wondered, completely confused.   
He looked around for help, but froze. He wasn't in the Niwa home any more. Wherever this was… it wasn't anywhere close to the basement. It was nothing but a shapeless, almost uniformly gray landscape.   
He had been here before.   
The same landscape as where he had found Krad before. The same eerie feeling of being watched.   
The demon snarled, baring his teeth, looking for the enemy. His inhumanly golden eyes narrowed and his wings bristled with power. Fingers flexed. Satoshi remained where he was, stunned and strangely fascinated by his alter ego's appearance. Not just because he wore a different style, but also because of the way he stood over his host. A brief glance was cast his way and Satoshi swallowed at the burning light in those eerie eyes.   
Slices of the artwork's power materialized, flying toward Krad. He raised one hand, magic glowing a bright white, and flung the destructive force against the incoming projectiles. Some where obliterated, others completely unaffected. They cut into him, bringing forth exclamations of surprise and pain. Before Krad had a chance to recover, the second and third attack were upon him, forcing him down in a display of brilliant, deadly force, bring forth a scream of agony.   
Satoshi stared at the spectacle in disbelief.   
The same…   
Only that this time it was the demon lying on the ground, about to be cut apart. Weak and without powers… and no sign of Dark. Or Daisuke.   
Krad went to his knees, assaulted by the strange magic, feathers ripped from his wings, the white clothes quickly saturating with blood. One large shard of pure energy entered his chest and he threw back his head, crying out in such terrible agony, something inside Satoshi reacted.   
"NO!" he yelled and stepped in front of the bent over form.   
He felt Krad's waning magic as if it was his own, he felt the stronger artwork's energy as it rippled all around him.   
And he saw the magic gather for a new attack. It glowed brightly, deadly, but still so beautiful.   
It came towards him with sickening speed.   
This was it, Satoshi mused.   
The end.   
Something curled around his waist. A strong arm pulled him out of the path of danger, wings snapped up like shields. He felt the air move, experienced a rush of power like never before, and he saw the golden magic come to life. Then the feathers enveloped him like a protective shield, the body that had never been real, just a part of him, curled around him, feeling solid and very much real now.   
The last strike collided with his protector.   
Krad cried out as the electricity shot through him. Satoshi vaguely thought he heard bones snap under the sheer impact of power. Volts and pain seared through his protector.   
There was an exhalation that could have been a moan. Something heavy fell on him, pushing him down, holding him tightly, securely. Shields cracked, living, breathing flesh was exposed, and something trickled over Satoshi's neck.   
It was over without prior warning.   
Silence reigned.   
He blinked, looking at feathers. White feathers. All around him. They tickled his skin, his nose, invaded his mouth. Arms were curled around his waist and a warm presence rested against his neck.   
Extracting himself carefully from the hold, he crawled away from the fallen form, wide eyes taking in the mess.   
"Krad."   
The demon lay on the ground, his wings just a shadow of their former splendor. His clothes were ripped, soaked in blood, real blood, and his back was a mass of open cuts. He was hyperventilating uncontrollably, fighting the pain.   
Krad… had protected him?   
Why?   
_Mine,_ the familiar voice echoed in his head. _Only mine._   
Krad… was outside him… corporeal…   
He had protected him.   
Satoshi's thoughts were in complete disorder.   
Protected…   
_Mine._   
A moan escaped the dry lips and golden eyes cracked open. Their light was dull, filled with pain, and not so much unlike the expression he had worn when they had first met again. A weak smile curled up the lips. It was a far cry from the sardonic, sometimes sadistic one he had had for the boy he had possessed.   
"Why?" Satoshi blurted.   
The smile stayed, the eyes slid shut, though.   
Hikari crawled over to the fallen angel without a second thought, but the hissing of magic coming to life stopped him. The artwork's energy gathered once again, hovering above the two men with deadly precision.   
"Go…" Krad whispered, his voice so soft, Satoshi nearly wouldn't have heard him.   
"What?" he stammered.   
"Go…"   
Shaking hands curled into fists and the golden eyes opened once more. Krad turned his pale, blood-streaked face toward the attacker, smiling a little.   
"I've enough to hold it off."   
"Why?"   
"Just go."   
"Why?" Satoshi insisted.   
Some of the old fire returned to the smooth features, the golden eyes burning. "I said go!"   
He squared his shoulders, facing off the creature that had tortured him so much. "No. You've no energy left without me as a source and I'll die just minutes after this thing blows you apart."   
Krad bared his teeth like a snarling animal. Rage gave him strength enough to push himself into a kneeling position. His wings drooped behind him, white feathers stained with blood.   
"Stupid human!" he hissed in a low, dangerous voice.   
"I think the only stupid one is you," Satoshi replied coldly. "We're separate right now. For whatever reason, we exist individually. You cannot last, neither will I the moment this thing is done with you."   
The golden eyes burned and at that moment, they could have melted glass. "How do you propose I draw on your own power then?" Krad snapped. "I can't!"   
Satoshi smirked. "Maybe it's meant to end this way."   
"Hikari-san."   
The voice was cool, echoing all around them and Hikari recognized it immediately.   
"You," he whispered.   
Laughter. "You thought it was over? You really thought I'd let such entertainment go?"   
Satoshi got to his feet, swaying a little, looking for the source of the voice, but there was nothing. Just like a few days ago. Just like when he had made the final decision to become one with Krad again.   
"What do you want?" he demanded.   
"I can offer you your freedom, Hikari-san. I can rid you off your curse forever. I can take this monster and annihilate its form."   
There was a hitch in the rough breathing behind him and Satoshi glanced at the bloody, beaten form. There was real fear in those normally so cold and arrogant eyes.   
"Your choice," the voice whispered, smooth and enticing.   
"I can't let you do that!" he called. "He's part of Dark. Dark is part of him. If I let you kill him, I'll condemn a friend to death as well!"   
"But you'd gain your freedom. Forever."   
"My freedom means nothing, my life means nothing, when it means killing Dark and Daisuke."   
Laughter again. "How noble of you, little Satoshi. But I can restore the balance. I can make Dark live…"   
There was such sweetness, such promise in the voice, it was like a silky blanket covering his senses.   
"Dark's strength is within his host. Krad's strength is the abuse of you, feeding on your body and soul."   
"No," Satoshi whispered. "Their strength is the balance between them. One can't exist without the other. Darkness can never be without light. Upset one side and the other will perish, too."   
"So you're ready to shoulder that burden?" the unknown entity asked, the voice so close to his ear, Hikari thought he was standing behind him. "You want to save this monster?"   
Satoshi closed his eyes, steeling himself. "I made my decision the first time you brought me here. Daisuke is my best friend. I won't throw his life away carelessly. He taught me that. If it means this… if it means a life with a demon inside me… then I will do it."   
"So be it," the invisible voice chuckled. "You chose your destiny, Hikari-san. Your fate, your… death…"   
There was a howling above them and Krad roared in denial as the slices of magic lanced toward them.   
Satoshi looked at the deadly needles, glistening like made of ice, his death. He smiled dimly. He felt the connection to Krad waver, felt it stretch to the limit, and he felt the magic. A shield rose around them, the last Krad was able to erect.   
Then everything whited out. 

Daisuke felt a moment of absolute panic, followed by a pain that seemed to tear his soul apart. He cried out involuntarily, the cry echoed by Dark. He felt like part of him was cut away, materializing as a separate entity, and through tearing eyes he suddenly looked into a pair of very familiar, dark violet eyes.   
Dark?!   
And then the merge washed over him, bringing them back together, sealing them in one body, one mind, and he sagged, feeling the weight of… wings…? …on his back.   
When had he grown the wings?   
When had he…?   
Dark moaned softly and Daisuke could only agree. They lay on the floor, the stones cold and very solid against his cheek, and there was a strange hissing and crackling all around them.   
_Dark? h_e moaned.   
_Still here. Shit, what happened?_   
Dark moved and got to his knees, shaking all over. Daisuke tried to clear his mind, looking through his alter ego's eyes. Someone grabbed him, pulled him up, and he staggered.   
"Dark?!"   
Emiko's frantic voice reached his ears and he winced.   
"Daisuke? Dark? Are you two all right?"   
Dark nodded. "Fine… What…?"   
"A portal." Daikii, brows drawn together, stood over the Wheel of Dagan. "Something came from inside and used the Wheel as a portal to get here."   
"Inside where?" Dark demanded.   
"The world that connects all art. Each piece shares a connection, like a transit system." He smiled grimly. "You've been inside enough of them to know that there is an infinite realm of possibilities, of worlds."   
Dark nodded. "Yeah, been there. So… something got out?"   
"Yes, and it took Satoshi."   
"What?!" Dark looked frantically around, just now noticing that they were one person short. Well, two actually. Krad had disappeared with his host.   
_No!_ Daisuke cried.   
"We've got to get him out of there!"   
"I agree. There's little time before we lose all trace. I think Emiko and I can open the Wheel again, but not for long. The portal should get you where Satoshi is."   
Dark frowned a little. "Are you sure?"   
The old man smiled dimly. "No, but it's the best I can guess."   
"Fine. Good enough for me." _You ready, Daisuke?_   
_Yeah_   
Wings rustled as the kaitou prepared himself, then Daikii opened the portal and in a rush of power, the basement disappeared around them. 

"Oh shit…" Dark muttered, feeling his body tense and a cold shower of fear pass over him.   
He had been here before. For endless moments, for what had seemed like eternity.   
He froze as memories rushed at him.   
Pain. Agony. Knives cutting into his body, tearing at his skin, his wings, blood everywhere…   
_Dark!_   
Daisuke's presence surged forward, chasing the nightmares away, soothing him.   
_Dark? Dark, listen to me! It's okay…_   
He latched onto the warmth, the reassurance, felt his muscles unfreeze.   
They were back where the nightmare had taken form. _Why…_ he managed.   
_I don't know, but you can't freeze up!_   
He shivered, wings hugging the slender form. Dark looked around the terrifying realm and the horror suddenly returned.   
"Krad!"   
_Sato!_   
Daisuke echoed his horror, both looking at the two people who had been one once, lying unconscious on the ground. Above them, something materialized, evil and powerful. The same thing they had fought before. The very same thing, just twice as hungry and ruthless.   
Dark let his wings snap open.   
Not again!   
_Dark!_   
He felt his partner's anger, his need to be with his lover, and the hatred at whatever had done this.   
_I know. Hang on, Daisuke_   
Daisuke sent a shiver of worry and fear and Dark smiled grimly. In a way he understood. Part of him was horrified at what had been done to his other half. He gathered his magic and flung a first bolt at the enemy, making the creature whisper and hiss.   
Dark stood over the mutilated form of his other self, his magical energies flowing around him, forming a strong shield that protected the three of them. He flung his own lances of energy against the needles and knives and they dissolved.   
"Who are you?" he snarled, wings spread and bristling.   
A chuckle. "So the brother has come to rescue his black sheep. Tell me, Dark, do you really care that much about this demon? Wouldn't you rather be rid of him, be free?"   
Dark bared his teeth in a snarl. "I said who are you?!"   
"I am what I am. I like to see things happen, see what each player will do. Krad has been very entertaining, as well as full of surprises."   
Dark glanced at the still form, the broken wings, the way Krad was cradling Hikari who was equally unconscious.   
"Will you protect him, even knowing what lurks in his depths?"   
_Dark, we need to get out of here,_ Daisuke urged him. _Mom and grandpa can't keep the portal open all day!_   
_I know,_ he murmured. _We will, but not without them_   
"Will you?" the voice repeated.   
"Yes," he answered, a black feather appearing in his right hand. "Yes, I will."   
"You would die for him, the very one who would destroy you without a second thought," the voice went on. "How noble."   
Dark smirked mirthlessly, his face a mirror image of Krad's at the moment, displaying all the ruthlessness his other half usually did.   
_Sorry, Dai… this'll be painful_   
Daisuke braced himself as his partner began to pull energy and he gasped as thousands of needles seemed to torture his form. Dark channeled all his energy into the feather, making it glow a deep purple light that was almost black in places. It soaked up the magic, stored it, pulled more and more, depleting the host. Daisuke screwed his eyes shut, suppressing a cry.   
_Dai…_   
_Do it!_ he managed. _Do it now!_   
It was time to leave.   
Dark grinned cockily. "Noble, hm? Well, that's just me. Sorry now, gotta go!"   
And with that he opened the portal, pulling them all through.   



	10. part 10

Emiko gasped as the golden shower materialized into the broken form of Krad, lying protectively over Hikari Satoshi, both arms curled around the narrow waist, wings wrapped around them – what was left of those beautiful appendages. Both were unconscious and the demon was bleeding from numerous wounds.   
Bleeding?!   
She had never seen either Dark or Krad bleed like that. For real. They were eternal beings. Normal weapons could barely harm them and for such a damage to occur…   
Emiko jumped a little as another sparkle of energy brought back Dark, who quickly sealed the doorway that had allowed them to follow the kidnapped Satoshi. Daikii murmured an incantation and Dark pulled out a feather, holding it out in front of him with a little flourish, features grim and determined. It glowed a dark blue, then he launched it at the Wheel of Dagan. It struck the artifact and was swallowed by it. There was a brief flare, then the artifact lost all its magical life, turning into nothing but a man-made piece of beauty.   
The kaitou knelt next to the two men and carefully touched his counterpart, rolling him off Satoshi. A soft moan escaped the young man and dark blue eyes blinked open, filled with confusion. In a fluid display of control and magic, Dark morphed back into Daisuke, whose wide eyes reflected all the fear and panic he had experienced.   
"Back…?" Satoshi whispered weakly.   
"Yes. We found you." Daisuke stroked over one bruised cheek.   
Satoshi let his head roll to the side, eyes gazing at the fallen angel. "How is he?"   
Emiko hesitantly stepped closer, hands clasped around her staff. Wide eyes took in the scene, scanning over the three men.   
"He needs time to heal," was all Daisuke could say, translating Dark's unheard words for the others.   
Dark gave a cry of alarm and Daisuke looked at the demon once more. He's losing energy   
Daisuke reached out, his hand surrounded by the purplish-black energy of Dark. He felt the energy of his partner's other half, the weak flickers, the desperate grasp he had on his existence. Reaching over, he placed a hand on one shoulder, allowing part of Dark's own energy to seep into Krad. The flickering grew less and evened out a little, though Krad didn't wake. Dark didn't like the way his other half looked.   
_The attack…?_ Daisuke asked.   
_Yes. The attack drained him. I'm not sure why he's even like this,_ the kaitou said, confused, and Daisuke translated for the other. _We can't exist outside our hosts. And he's corporeal_   
_But you and I… for a moment I thought I saw you outside,_ Daisuke said hesitantly.   
Dark bit his lower lip. Too much was happening to them, too much in such a little time. He had existed three hundred years without change, and now…   
Daikii stepped beside the fallen form. "Do you know what pulled him inside the Wheel of Dagan?"   
Daisuke handed control back to his partner, though only the different eye color spoke of the change this time. There was no need for a full transformation. Violet eyes narrowed in painful memory.   
"The same that took me and Krad from the Black Wings, that brought Daisuke and Satoshi there as well. Something powerful I've never encountered before. It tried to kill Krad."   
"And that's bad how?" Emiko muttered, something flashing in her eyes.   
Dark shot her an angry look and she sighed. Daikii placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.   
"What wants to kill Krad is also dangerous to the other lives bound to him. Dark, Satoshi, and ultimately Daisuke."   
Satoshi gazed at the demon, his face almost bland. "He asked me if I wanted to be free of him," he murmured. "He offered to erase Krad."   
Dark blinked. "Who?"   
"The voice inside the Wheel. I never saw a face nor heard a name. He just said.. he could free me." Then his eyes slid shut, but he wasn't unconscious.   
_Then why didn't he take the chance?_ Dark whispered.   
_Because killing Krad would be killing a part of you,_ Daisuke said softly. _You're the same_   
Dark swallowed. His eyes were drawn to the barely awake human, then traveled over to the blond demon.   
Vicious circle.   
"Let's get Satoshi upstairs," Kosuke decided and stepped forward, pulling the slender young man up.   
Satoshi stumbled, barely able to keep on his legs. While there were no physical wounds, he was truly exhausted.   
"He stays here," Emiko voiced her objections when Dark stepped toward Krad.   
Violet eyes flared. "He's hurt!"   
"He will heal, just like you heal, Dark. He's a magical entity."   
Dark grit his teeth. "His injuries…"   
"Will be taken care of," Daikii interrupted him firmly.   
"I won't have a demon run around my house!" Emiko added.   
Dark bristled more. "Krad and I are the same, Emiko! I'm a demon, too."   
"He's a monster," she shot back.   
_Dark…_ Daisuke said softly, trying to control the imminent temper outbreak. _He's safe down here and you know Mom's right. We don't know what he might do…_   
_He's bleeding, damnit!_   
Kosuke handed over Satoshi to his father-in-law and his wife. "I'll take care of him," he told them calmly. "You go and get Satoshi to rest. Dark, Daisuke…"   
Dark hesitated, then nodded. He knew Kosuke was a compassionate man, that he wouldn't hurt the demon, and that he had enough knowledge to keep himself safe should Krad try something, which he doubted. The entity was way too weak. 

Kosuke looked over the unconscious form, sighing. Krad had bled, had been cut in various places, and he was a mess. Niwa had cleaned up a lot of the wounds, but the demon hadn't regained consciousness. Sitting back he studied the pale, lax features that held a resemblance to Dark, but only faintly. He was the kaitou's antithesis, his complete opposite in so many ways, and he was also a part of him.   
Steps announced the arrival of his father-in-law and he looked up, smiling briefly.   
"He's still unconscious?" Daikii asked.   
He nodded. "I think his energy levels are quite low. Even if he wakes he won't be much of a threat."   
"Hm." The older man crouched down next to the demon. "We can't be too careful." He took out two bracelets. They were black, looked like made of metal and there were small spikes on the outer surface.   
Kosuke's eyes widened. "Binders?"   
"Yes. It will ensure he will stay docile."   
"Father… I don't think that's truly necessary."   
Daikii's mouth was a fine line. "Maybe. I can't risk the safety of this family, Kosuke. Even with Dark here, Krad is a powerful creature."   
He swiftly clasped the Binders around each wrist.   
"You know these aren't really an obstacle once he regains full power."   
The older man chuckled. "Yes, I know. But it might give us the minute we need to find another defense."   
Kosuke shot the unconscious entity a last look, then sighed and stood. He didn't like it, but he would bow to Daikii's decision. 

Daisuke sat next to Satoshi's bed, looking at the pale form. Satoshi was awake, but he looked tired, exhausted, and his face sometimes twisted into a grimace of pain that had no physical source. He was fine, unharmed except for a few bruises, but he was barely keeping anything down and was fading in and out of sleep.   
One night had passed since the incident and while Dark was recovering from using so much magic, resting inside Daisuke, Satoshi and Krad were doing worse. The demon was in the basement, unresponsive though awake, and no one came near him. Emiko refused to even acknowledge he was here. It had infuriated Dark to no end that the Niwas had used the Binders, though part of him did understand, and Daisuke had needed a while to calm him down.   
Dai reached out and brushed a strand of hair from his lover's face. Satoshi turned into the contact, closing his eyes with a sigh. Daisuke cupped the lined face.   
"Hurts," Satoshi murmured.   
There was nothing anyone could do. The magic had messed up Satoshi's body and it would need time. Then there was the fact that he had been separated from Krad, something no one had thought possible. Daisuke was wondering if he and Dark were able to do the same.   
_We could try,_ Dark's voice told him.   
Well, he sure felt experimental enough. But they had no idea what had triggered it.   
_Not now. Later_   
Right now his worry was about his lover. He crawled onto the mattress and pulled the other man to him, feeling arms come around his waist as Satoshi sought his nearness, holding on.   
_Will you give me time with Krad?_ Dark asked, voice serious.   
_Yes. Just… give us our time now?_   
There was a gentle touch to his mind, a smile. _As long as you need, Dai_   
Daisuke pressed a kiss on the brown head, sitting with Satoshi until he fell asleep. Even then, he twitched when the pain hit, when his body fought to regain its balance.   
_He won't have balance unless Krad returns_ Dark murmured. _They're together, just like us. He needs him to heal_   
Daisuke clenched his teeth. "He'll hurt him."   
Dark was silent, but doubt flooded Daisuke.   
"You think he won't?"   
_I… I don't know. He protected Satoshi. _He caressed Daisuke's presence. _Protecting the host is instinctive for me_   
Dai leaned into the contact. _He never did so before_   
_I know. It's different. Somehow it's different. It's like… I want to remember things from the Black Wings and can't_   
_Things about Krad?_   
I don't know.   
Daisuke gazed at the sleeping man in his arms, feeling a wave of tenderness and longing. He loved Satoshi and he wanted him to get well. If that meant Krad had to return…   
_Unfair_   
_I know. Life never is. Dai… I need to talk to Krad. Will you let me?_   



	11. part 11

Dark's violet eyes fell on his other half, sitting with his back against the stone walls, knees pulled up, his wings gone. He was a picture of misery and pain. His face was pale, the eyes dull and lifeless. Dressed in the unfamiliar long-sleeve shirt and white pants, he didn't look like the psychotic, dangerous enemy they had faced so many times, an enemy that had followed Dark through the ages.   
The black Binders stood out like sores.   
"What do you want, Dark?" the demon asked tonelessly, not looking at him.   
"Talk?"   
Dark gazed around the basement. It was huge, two stories deep underneath the house, and held more than just this 'prison'. He was still furious with Emiko for confining the injured entity to this place and using the magical bracelets. Krad was in no condition to hurt a fly. Daisuke had argued with her that they couldn't do this, but she had been firm.   
A wry smile crossed the handsome face and Krad shot him a mocking look. "Don't play with me, kaitou. Were you sent to deliver the news or maybe even the final strike?"   
Dark stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling Daisuke's confusion.   
_Dark…?_   
_Shhh_   
"You need to return to your host, Krad."   
Golden eyes flared. "Oh really? You think so? Like this?"   
He raised one hand and showed off the Binder. It crackled faintly with the power lodged deep inside and Krad winced almost imperceptibly.   
"You both hurt, Krad, and you need to heal."   
A sneer. "Thank you for your concern."   
"You both live one life," Dark told him. "You need each other."   
"So your host and his family would voluntarily let me possess him again? I don't think so."   
Dark smiled sadly. "I talked to them. They understand."   
In a way they did, though not happily. Satoshi wouldn't survive this.   
Krad let his head fall against the hard stone. "What makes you think I can help Hikari? What makes you think we need each other?"   
Dark shrugged. "Maybe the fact that you're weakening is a first clue. Or that Satoshi is suffering from cramps, is in pain…?"   
Krad's eyes flared a little at the mentioning of his host in pain.   
"You care for him, Krad, right?"   
"He's mine."   
Dark tilted his head. "Yes, your host. Your only chance, Krad. You should take it."   
"I doubt I have a chance." He raised his wrist again a little.   
"That's why I'll take it off."   
Kosuke stepped into the room, calmly studying the white demon. Dark had heard him coming, but from the way Krad started, he hadn't. It showed just how bad he was off.   
"Why would you?" Krad demanded.   
The older Niwa smiled a little, that strange smile he always wore. "Satoshi became what he is through you. It was a harsh, painful road, but because of your influence, your 'nightmare' he was able to remove himself from the Hikari family, his destiny, to stand up against his father and his heritage. As for you, Krad… You care. You struggled for him to survive the attacks in the Wheel. You submitted after your reunion. Satoshi keeps you alive, he has fought for you in turn. He might not want it, but he's starting to care, Krad. Like you have come to care for him. He's your identity, your true life."   
Krad glared at the human. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"   
"Well, yes, maybe not. I just watch, see a lot, and I know that though Satoshi is terrified of what the future might bring, he's also ready to face it in all its variations."   
Dark stepped forward, holding out a hand. Krad stared at it, then took it carefully. Dark pulled him to his feet, holding the hand clasped in his.   
"We're not so different. Actually, we're more alike than different. Face it, we need them. We take what we need, but we also give. What do you have to give him except the pain and nightmares?"   
Golden eyes flared with the familiar, cold anger and Krad ripped his hand out of Dark's grasp. "I hate you!" he hissed.   
"That we agree upon," was the flippant reply. "Can't stand your guts either, but this isn't about us. We know where we stand in this relationship, so let's not waste any more time on it. This is about you and your host. Go to him. You claim him as yours, don't you?"   
The demon snarled something but Dark only grinned. Krad pushed away, bristling. Kosuke remained where he was, watching them, an expression of intrigued pondering on his features. Krad glared more.   
"No one will stop you," Kosuke added. "Let me only remove the Binders."   
It got him a snarl, but Krad held out his wrists and Kosuke quickly undid the bracelets. 

Krad stood over the propped up form, looking at the frail human that was his host. Sure, Hikari had grown into a man, but like all humans he was frail, easily broken. Still his spirit was like the sharpest knife, a mind of steel that had fought him so many times, it was a weapon all on its own.   
'What do you have to give him?' Dark's words echoed in his ears.   
Nothing. He had nothing to give and he had no function.   
The Gate of Darkness was forever closed, the Black Wings destroyed. He was outside, flung back into this hated world, and in the past days he had done nothing but sit back in this human's mind and regain his strength.   
For what?   
Satoshi's eyes blinked open. Blue eyes.   
Like his, Krad thought with a touch of longing. Just like his. Hikari eyes. So many centuries between them and still…   
Satoshi was like a mirror image and the old pain returned with a vengeance. He had never looked into his host's eyes. He had never seen him as anything but a tool. Now, with everything so very different from before, old memories rose, accompanied by a longing for something that had died three centuries ago.   
The brief flash of fear in this Satoshi's eyes cut deep.   
Why? He had thrived from the fear of his host, he had liked it, he had played with it. He had cruelly taken what he wanted.   
Not any more. Krad had been left with parts of his other half. While he felt and looked like before their merge inside the Black Wings, things were… coming up in his waking mind. He wasn't like before. His past was catching up to him.   
It was the moment a cramp hit and Krad staggered, forcing his knees not to give in. He couldn't live outside this body much longer, but he refused to give in to this primal need to reunite. This wasn't just about him any more. He no longer followed an ulterior plan. There was only this life now, no goals to reach, no future to change, no Gate of Darkness. Only him and this human.   
"You're mine," Krad murmured, voice unusually gentle.   
Hikari flinched, avoiding the golden eyes. "I don't belong to anyone," he growled.   
"You belong to Daisuke."   
Anger flashed in the blue eyes. "Don't you dare hurt him!"   
Krad smirked a little. "Or what?"   
Satoshi pushed himself up. "I'll kill you, Krad. I swear I will!"   
Krad stepped closer, holding the flaring blue eyes, felt the energy spike in the abused body. "Empty words. You know you can't kill me."   
His host's face twisted into a grimace.   
"I care for you," the demon whispered.   
"No, you don't. You never have," the young man answered hoarsely.   
They had had that conversation before. A long time ago.   
"Not in this way, true. You are mine, Hikari-san." Krad knelt down next to the bed, gazing into those dark blue eyes. "Mine to protect," he added roughly.   
He had never tried to protect the host before because Satoshi had never been in danger. There had never been any danger for Krad either. He had had a safe host and he had only worked on insinuating himself in the young mind, touch his spirit and warp him to his liking.   
Now… his body had been in danger. He had acted without thinking, had protected Hikari, and something inside of him had filled with warmth.   
Satoshi's eyes widened in shock. "What…?"   
"We are one. I protect what is mine," Krad stated, reaching out to touch the pale, drawn face.   
Satoshi wanted to flinch away, but he had no strength left. "Don't touch me!"   
"You are mine," the demon repeated, not heeding the request. "As I am yours. We belong together in this hatred, this existence, this fear."   
Hikari's eyes were wide, fixed on the golden pools of the fallen angel. "Why…?"   
Krad smiled a little, fingertips stroking over the smooth cheek. "It doesn't work any other way. It won't. We need each other, just like I need Dark and you always needed Daisuke. It's a precarious balance that must be maintained. It's not in our ability to destroy it. Acceptance of fate, isn't that what this is all about?"   
The young man swallowed, trying to collect his walls against those knowing eyes.   
"I've seen your soul, your scars. I know your joy and your pain, Satoshi-sama. I'll always be with you, in your waking mind, in your dreams, and I'll protect you." The hand dropped away as a new wave of pain raced through him, leaving him dizzy. "You are my wings, Satoshi."   
He needed to merge, needed the strength of his host. It was primal now; very very primal. Golden eyes glowed, fixed on the young man, asking. Pleading. Begging.   
"Please?"   
He had never begged before, never asked for anything. Now he was ready to do whatever he had to.   
"Please… I need you," the demon whispered.   
Hikari gazed at him, like hypnotized. "For what purpose?" he asked roughly.   
Krad lowered his eyes, fighting the rising dizziness. He felt his connection to Hikari waver, stretched so thin it was close to gone. He was tired and so empty. He wanted this to happen, but he knew it might never be.   
"Why?" Satoshi repeated his question.   
He gazed at him. "Because."   
Tears gathered in Hikari's eyes, torn between the need to survive, to be there for Daisuke, and the wish to end the torment.   
A trembling hand reached out and touched the white-clad entity. Krad dissolved, merging with his host, drawing a little, startled gasp from the slender form. Satoshi stiffened briefly, then fell back against the mattress again. 

"What do you think their chances are?" Kosuke asked, looking at Dark.   
Both men stood in the hallway outside the guest room, prepared for all eventualities.   
Dark pursed his lips. "Fair. He's different. There's a lot of the old fury in there, but somehow he's no longer the Krad I've been facing through the ages."   
Kosuke chuckled. "I understand. So you think it's his choice whether or not he returns to his old ways."   
"Yes. Satoshi's father offered him something he couldn't refuse. He gave him his own son as a vessel. Krad was desperate enough to accept, condemning himself and his host."   
"You never had the urge?" Kosuke wanted to know.   
Dark smiled wryly. "I'd be lying if I said no. I wanted a real body, but it was always too much fun to be with one of the Niwas."   
Daisuke sent a sliver of warmth and he wrapped a tendril of his presence around his host.   
"Let's hope Krad understands the changes."   
Dark nodded mutely, then relented control to his host as they continued waiting.   
Daisuke sighed, back in control of their shared body, and ran a hand through his unruly hair. His father shot him a brief, quizzical glance, and he smiled. He was okay. He wanted nothing more than to be with his lover right now, give him the strength he lacked, but that was impossible. Whatever happened now, it was between Krad and his host.   
"I don't envy Satoshi," the older man murmured.   
"No. But Dark's right… Krad's different."   
"Yes. Obviously."   
_You think this will work?_   
Dark shrugged. _I wish I knew. Krad's unstable at best, but I think he's figured out that he needs Satoshi – not just as a host but as a partner. It's a first step. Things have changed_   
_And what about this thing that has attacked twice now?_   
_We'll find out about it, partner. It lives inside unsealed artwork. We'll seal it. Daikii and Kosuke are working on locating it_   
Daisuke nodded. He turned to his father. "Have you found out anything about our attacker?"   
"No," came the honest answer. "We only know the obvious. It's old, it moves through the art still unsealed, and it's strong." Kosuke smiled reassuringly. "We'll seal it, Dai. We will."   
He hoped so. They didn't need this thing hovering above them on top of the problems with Krad.   



	12. part 12

It felt like a warmth coursing through his veins, his soul, settling in the crevices, filling the emptiness he had never known existed. Satoshi closed his eyes, expecting the pain any moment, the fierce onslaught of another mind that was sharp as a blade, cold as ice, ruthless and so familiar.   
It didn't come.   
Krad remained where he was, in the background, like he had in the days passing after their reunion.   
_--You're mine--_ a voice whispered._--I care for you, Satoshi--_   
No longer cold and smooth and so sadistic sometimes, but still lacking true warmth. It was like Krad tried but failed.   
_--I protect what's mine--_   
Satoshi felt tears gather in his eyes again and his hands curled into fists.   
_--I won't hurt what's mine--_   
And with these last words he quieted down, like pulling a blanket over himself. Hikari rolled onto his side, wiping away the wetness in his eyes.   
His curse.   
His nightmare.   
His horror.   
And the very being he had protected, who had saved him at a terrible cost from the attack, who had bled and hurt for him.   
On shaky limbs he made it out of the bed what felt like hours later, feeling sick to the stomach. Memories of Krad's broken form, helpless, vulnerable and mutilated swam before his inner eye.   
Did he really care?   
There was a knock on the door and Daisuke's voice could be heard.   
"Satoshi? You awake?"   
His lover's head poked through the open door and a genuine smile lit up his features.   
"Hey."   
Satoshi tried to smile, but he knew it came out wrong.   
"Uh… you okay?"   
"I'm not sure," he whispered.   
"Krad…?"   
"Back." He touched his chest, feeling this tightness again, this need to vomit. But it came as much from old as new memories.   
Why would he protect his tormentor? Was he such a sick creature? Stockholm syndrome? he mused. Krad and he were one. He hated him, but he also couldn't but protect him. Like Krad had sacrificed for him in turn.   
'Because I'm the host,' he thought dimly. 'Because he owns me.'   
_--No, Satoshi. I don't own you-- _the voice in his head begged to differ.   
--_You claim me as yours! You treat me like a possession! You always did!--_   
_--You're my host. My responsibility. Mine to protect--_   
Hikari slumped against the wall and heard Daisuke's outcry. "I'm okay," he murmured.   
_--We can't live without each other-- _Krad whispered. --_I won't force my mind on yours. I'll leave control to you-- _His voice turned pleading again. --_I just want to live… to have meaning outside the curse…--_   
He had no answer for it; he didn't really understand it either.   
"Satoshi?" Daisuke's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You shouldn't be up and about. You're still weak. You hungry? How about I get you some of Mom's soup?"   
He nodded without thinking. Daisuke smiled and helped him back to the bed. He placed a loving kiss on his lips.   
"Good. Be back in a flash."   
Satoshi groaned softly. When had everything become so bad so fast?   
"Hikari."   
He blinked at the voice and his eyes widened as he discovered Dark still in the room. He hadn't even felt the energy discharge of the transformation. The kaitou grinned a little.   
"I asked Daisuke for a moment. I think you could use some company right now."   
"No, I don't. I have enough as it is."   
"Well, yes, maybe you do. He's behaving?"   
Satoshi pulled his mask on, suppressing the shiver that wanted to race down his body. Dark came closer, his violet eyes holding the dark blue ones.   
"You know he's dependent on you, right? He can't exist without you. Just like I depend on Daisuke. You two are our life lines." His voice was soft, almost hypnotic. "We can leave your bodies, but never for long. Krad tried; he nearly died and pulled you with him. We're all locked in a cycle, Hikari Satoshi. We each depend on each other. You and Daisuke, me and Krad."   
"Do you trust him?" Satoshi asked hoarsely.   
A smirk. "That bastard? Nah. I know myself, and he's me." The smirk disappeared and made way for a suddenly very serious expression. "But I trust him to protect you."   
"Like an investment… a favorite toy to use…" he murmured miserably, cursing himself for the show of weakness. "I'm nothing to him. Nothing at all."   
"No, wrong. You're a partner. Krad's gotta get used to that, like you do." Dark shrugged. "He isn't going anywhere and neither can you. We can't change what happened, Hikari."   
"I don't have any choice anyway," Satoshi told him, voice fatalistic.   
Another shrug. "Neither do Krad or Daisuke or me. We're stuck with each other. Our destiny, our fate.. and we still got a job to do."   
He stared at the ceiling. Yes, the job. It seemed endless work, tracking down all the artwork, sealing it, but it was strangely fulfilling because it went so completely against his family's own destiny. 

He had recovered from the attack, his body had regained its strength, and life went back to being as normal as was possible with a demon bound to your soul. Satoshi was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the searing pain, the moment Krad tore out of him and annihilated the human he shared a body with.   
Nothing of the like happened. Actually, Krad felt different inside him than before. It wasn't just because he didn't try to influence him, didn't whisper in his mind. It was the whole… perception of the entity. He seemed weaker, still healing from those terrible injuries. But it was slow. He had been injured and beaten by Dark in their prior fights, and it had never taken him this long.   
Still, Satoshi couldn't let his guard down. He knew it was straining their relationship, but Daisuke was strangely accepting of the fact. That hurt Satoshi more than an outright break-up would have.   
There had been no more planned thefts – at least of which he knew – and daily routine was starting to annoy him. He spent as little time as possible outside, did all his work through the internet, email and over the phone, pulling away.   
He felt cold and lonely.   
Just like before.   
Gazing around the apartment, the furniture had an oppressive air to it. All the little mementos, the pictures, the memories hidden deep within, all reminded him of what he had lost.   
I hate you! he raged, but the entity inside him didn't react.   
"I hate you," Satoshi whispered, staring at his own reflection. "Hate you…"   
There was a brief curl, like a wince, and the presence retreated even further. Hikari was intrigued, looking at his alter ego, noting the wounded look. Yes, he was still injured. And Satoshi's negative emotions didn't seem to help the progress.   
'You don't heal because I don't let you?' he wondered.   
He didn't care. Really. Absolutely not.   
Everything had been destroyed within a few days. Everything he had built and had lived for. Everything he and Daisuke had created. Krad was his curse and while it was necessary to keep him alive, Satoshi couldn't care less in what condition.   
Then why did you protect him so fiercely? a voice whispered sharply. Why do you even worry.   
I don't! I hate him! He destroyed everything!   
The sound of a key turning in the lock startled him and he whirled around, staring as the entrance door was opened and Daisuke stepped in. His lover shut the door after himself and looked at him, the key dangling from his hand.   
"Sato?" he asked, voice soft, quizzical, almost lost.   
"What do you want?" Satoshi asked, voice shaking more than he wanted it to.   
Daisuke just looked at him, those dark brown eyes filled with emotions Satoshi had tried to chase away.   
"Stop running," his lover finally said softly. His voice seemed to echo in the cold room.   
"I'm not."   
"You are. Despite everything, you are. Stop doing that, Sato!"   
Daisuke approached and Satoshi backed away, stumbling back without even realizing it. He wasn't that weak!   
His lover's gaze bore into his soul. "What does it take to make you understand that we can only face this together?"   
"Dai…"   
A warm hand cupped his face, the sensation seeping into his cold skin, his soul soaking it up like dry earth would soak in water.   
"I love you, you idiot. You can't push me away. Not with running away, not with isolating yourself."   
Lips descended on his, forcing the warmth deeper into him, and Satoshi reacted with a soft sob. He curled his arms around the familiar form, felt the solid body press against him.   
"I need you," Daisuke whispered.   
"But…"   
Another kiss. "No 'but'. Just 'together'."   
Satoshi surrendered to his lover, moaned as nimble fingers slid under his loose shirt, undid more than just physical bindings and swept him away. He had never been able to understand how Daisuke could be so open, so forgiving, so.. emotional – until he had gotten to know him. Daisuke lived and loved with all his power. It was his strength, his own magic. It had healed a broken soul that had been abused and used, and it had fused them together.   
Blunt teeth scraped over his collar bone and he gasped, arching into the contact of lips, teeth and hands. He needed Daisuke. He needed him to live, to breathe and to survive.   
Surrendering to the whirlwind of energy and strength, Satoshi sank back and let passion and need take over.   



	13. part 13

Daisuke tangled his fingers in the long, silky hair, carding through it, caressing his lover tenderly. Satoshi smiled at him, the dark blue eyes filled with love and sated pleasure, with a warmth Daisuke had wanted to see again. The cold had been chased away, leaving nothing but pleasure in its wake. He drew a hand over the nicely defined chest, creating random patterns.   
"Love you," Satoshi murmured, tired but not in a bad way.   
Daisuke smiled and kissed him. "As I do you. Whatever happens."   
He placed his head on Satoshi's chest, listening to each breath, each heartbeat, aware that inside this beloved body the demon still resided. Dark touched his mind, questing, careful. He had taken his partner with him on this emotional ride, had pulled him along as both men had explored their relationship again, and he hadn't had any qualms, nor had he been embarrassed. Dark was infinitely older than him and he knew these emotions.   
_He didn't come out,_ Daisuke mused, following the line of Satoshi's rib cage to one narrow hip.   
_Neither did I,_ Dark teased. _Our triggers aren't emotional any more. You two are in control_   
_You could force me, I know that. So could Krad_   
Dark sighed. _Yes. I could. I won't_   
Daisuke felt his lover writhe underneath his ministrations, felt the rousing interest despite the intense encounter just now. He smiled and kissed a semi-aroused nipple, drawing a little protest.   
"Dai…"   
"I know, I know." Not that he was in any shape right now either.   
_Young people… _Dark laughed. _Need more vitamins?_   
_Oh, shut up!_   
A grin was his answer.   
Satoshi stroked over his head, yawning. They both needed sleep and Daisuke didn't feel like moving any time soon anyway. Dark enveloped him in a warm embrace, just like Daisuke was holding his lover, and Dai drifted off. 

All his guards were down. He was adrift in the warmth resulting from the sudden emotional flood that had nearly floored Krad. The demon had never experienced anything like this before. This need, this yearning, this primal desire. Satoshi had simply surrendered to Daisuke, had opened up, had drawn the other man in, and Krad had watched in astonishment.   
Now he still watched, gazed at the blue spark that represented his host, feeling the pleasure radiate off it, the emotional warmth and depth. He had never experienced Hikari Satoshi this way. Back throughout the first possession there had been nothing but anger, pain and fierce coldness. Now… it was different.   
He moved closer, drawn to the positive waves, the sheer energy set free.   
What had this been? What had he felt? Krad was confused; utterly confused.   
"It's called sex," a familiar voice told him, sounding sleepy and annoyed in one, as if someone had woken him.   
Krad blinked. What…? "Dark?" he asked out loud.   
There was a displacement to his left and suddenly he was facing his other half. Dark tensed immediately, apparently caught as off guard as Krad.   
"What the…?" the kaitou muttered, ducking into a defensive stance.   
Krad blinked, confusion rising. "You…" His eyes narrowed and wings bristled behind him. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.   
"I could ask you the same thing, Krad!"   
The two so different but still alike beings glared at each other until a subtle wave of warmth reached Krad and his eyes widened. The echoes of whatever had happened with Satoshi were still coming in.   
"What is this?" he murmured.   
Dark frowned, straightening a bit. "You don't recognize it? It's called afterglow. You get that after good sex. And damn, if they didn't have good sex just now." An insolent, cheeky smile crossed the kaitou's lips.   
Krad's brows dipped deeper.   
"Don't tell me you have no idea…" Dark teased. "I doubt all your hosts were as creepy as Satoshi." At the continued silence, Dark grew uneasy. "Krad… you never… I mean… what did you do all the time when we weren't fighting?"   
Krad evaded the dark violet eyes, unease rising inside him with ancient memories. He felt his counterpart's presence close in, but he couldn't move. Part of him was yearning to experience more of what had just touched him, the warmth and love and tenderness. The sheer energy of affection. Another part reminded him of what had been, of the pain and the loneliness that wish had brought him.   
"Krad?"   
He looked up, caught off guard, and found himself mesmerized by the familiar eyes. Dark looked almost sympathetic.   
"I always envied you this closeness," Krad said softly, wings folding around himself like a protective shield.   
"Uh… what?"   
"With your hosts. You were part of them, despite the fact that our existence was a curse to the male family members. They accepted you."   
Dark blinked. "Uhm, yes… Some more, some less."   
"They never tried to banish you," the demon went on. "They never suppressed you, they never tried to… exorcise you."   
The handsome face in front of him lost color. "What?!"   
Krad had no idea why he was talking about this, about his existence – you couldn't really call it a life -- about his past. The warmth around him made him dizzy with need, made him want to go to his host and wrap himself around that soul, be there.   
Instead he walled himself off. He was a demon, a curse, evil. He had never been anything else. The Hikari had made sure that he understood his role and position, had taught him that lesson early on. Through pain and coldness, through deprivation of human warmth.   
"Krad?" Dark coaxed gently. "What happened to you?"   
Golden eyes fell on the dark-clad figure, took in the balanced, peaceful appearance, jealousy rising inside him again. Like he had always been jealous.   
No, not always.   
They had been one entity once. Residing inside the Black Wings, powerful and aware, but not really sentient. Krad only remembered always feeling the echo of another being with him, taking joy and security from that existence. Then the sealing had backfired and he had been torn out of that unity, had been flung into a human body he had no idea of, and he had been alone.   
He had been forced into a world he didn't belong to, a world of humans. Still, the hatred hadn't started right away. He had been curious at first, like a child. This had been new, oh so exciting and new. Amazement had been his first emotion. Wonder and child-like curiosity. He had wanted to explore and he had wanted to see where he had come to be.   
His first host had accepted the entity now bound to his very blood. He had loved him… After his death, the problems had started. The future Hikari had seen him as a curse. There had been no welcome, just wariness. Then the hosts had become aware of his powers, of their own, improved abilities when he emerged, and so the abuse had begun. He had been nothing but a tool, locked away when not needed, called out when the time was right. All he had felt was distance, coldness and growing hatred. Theirs and finally his, until that hatred had permeated his very soul and turned him into the creature he was today.   
It had continued for decades, turning into centuries. He awoke in each fourteen year-old male, then was pushed back into oblivion. It tore at his very self, flayed him alive.   
"Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't found you," Krad murmured, evading the shocked, wide eyes of his other half. "Early on I felt your call. I knew you were there and I wanted to meet you. So I searched, and I found you. I found you and your host…"   
And Dark had been accepted. A curse, true, but one that ran in the family and was part of their lives. Almost normal. Dark was part of the family, the Niwas, the thieves who had always tried to steal the Hikari art.   
"You had what I wanted… what I couldn't have. So I decided to take what I could. The host body. Be my own, have no master…"   
"They were never our masters," Dark whispered, horrified.   
With Krad's words, images poured in, giving him a taste of the hell his other half had gone through. It was like remembering his own past… without having ever lived it.   
"Yes, they were!" Krad snapped, eyes glowing with the ancient pain. "They dictated my life! They used me for their purposes as long they needed, then threw me away! I never… they never…" He stopped abruptly, emotions flaring.   
Dark reached out, trying to touch him, but he stumbled away, emotions boiling up. No friends, no partnership, just himself. His own survival had taken priority to anything else. He had tested the boundaries, had hoped for the day a host would be too weak to resist him. He had found it in Satoshi, or so he had thought. A child given to him, actually. His stepfather had made the deal, promising Krad unlimited use of this human form if he did as he wanted.   
"So that's why…" Dark murmured, voice filled with disbelief. "That's why you fought me…?"   
Krad screwed his eyes shut. "You were what I could never be. You had what I could never even dream of. I hated you for it. I hated every Niwa for their kindness. I hated their existence. It could have been me. I could have been bound to them, but I wasn't. I hated you, Dark. I hated you…" His voice shook.   
Dark closed the distance, fingers brushing over the white wings that lay tightly around the slender form. He felt the tremors easily and Krad hated himself even more for his weakness. All his shields were collapsing and his worst enemy was there to witness it.   
"I understand," the kaitou murmured. "Now I understand…"   
Another echo touched them and Krad bit his lower lip, curling his hands into fists. Dark just stayed by his side, the simple touch relaying more than words. For the first time, Krad felt nothing toward his other half but gratefulness. He was reminded of a time he had nearly forgotten, a time when they had been one and the same. Those were memories of a time that could never be again. They had been torn apart – twice now. Each time both had suffered; each time Dark had been the one who had easily caught himself, blossomed and gained.   
"Why are we even talking like this?" Krad asked after a while, finally turning to look into those warm eyes.   
Gods, he hated Dark. He hated him for being able to feel like this, for being compassionate, for having all of this. All this warmth…   
Dark shrugged, the usual cockiness coming to life again. "No idea, but it's neat, he?"   
Golden eyes narrowed. The kaitou chuckled.   
"I guess we gained more than we thought from this second separation. I mean, I felt you somehow before, each and every rebirth, but I never thought I could hear you or even see you without our hosts turning into us."   
Krad shivered with unease. Dark was his other half, but to be this close… in a place where there was no chance to really run, to fight, to hide…   
The hand that had been on his shoulder returned and squeezed it. "Maybe," Dark said gently, "you should try again what you did when you first became aware of yourself inside a human form. Be gentle. Be curious. Be there. Don't force anything. It's how this works."   
"It's too late for that," the demon muttered.   
"No. Even someone like you can relearn."   
Krad glared at him and Dark grinned carelessly. "Take your cues from Satoshi. He learned to love after his own far from happy past. He and Daisuke together. Just… take it slow." He looked around. "Now… how do I get back to my own host?"   
Krad smirked with some of his old malevolence. "Maybe you're stuck here with me."   
Mock horror flickered over the other's face. "No way!"   
The smirk grew into a faked evil smile. Dark suddenly saluted him, chuckling, then dissolved. There was a faint echo of him, a presence that gave Krad a sense of not being alone, though. He smiled briefly.   
'Thank you,' he thought.   
Then he turned and looked for his host, seeking the blue spark, the source of such affection and warmth. It wasn't directed at him and he felt like the parasite he was for enjoying it nevertheless, but he couldn't help himself. Satoshi looked so vulnerable, but there was strength in that vulnerability. Strength taken from his lover. Krad studied the resting form, not coming too close to disturb him.   
Mine, he thought and pride weaved into his musings. Mine to protect, to hold, to be with. My host. Not just an abuser, someone who would use him… and not a victim, a sacrifice.   
Maybe there was a chance. Maybe he could one day experience even a sliver of what Dark had, of that envied closeness.   
Suddenly the blue spark morphed into Satoshi's body, the two men facing each other across the expanse of Hikari's mind. Blue eyes met golden ones. Satoshi had his hands in the pockets of his pants, gazing out from under the long, light brown bangs, his face giving nothing away. He still radiated warmth and satisfaction, and it was intoxicating.   
"What do you want?" he asked, voice cool.   
The answer was so simple, so plain. He wanted Satoshi. He wanted this mind, this body and this soul. Not as a parasite but an equal; symbiosis. He wanted life.   
Krad remained where he was. They hadn't talked at all in the last days. He had tried to be as non-existent as possible, gather his own thoughts, sort through emotions he had never thought he could feel, and find a solution. There was none he could see.   
Satoshi was his existence and his life, he gave him what he needed. To hurt him would only hurt Krad in turn. There was no ulterior motive to use this body for.   
"You," Krad answered levelly.   
Satoshi smirked and looked around the shapeless world. "My defenses are down…" he taunted, spreading his arms in invitation.   
Krad glared at him, aware of the implications and furious about it.   
Mine to protect.   
Mine.   
"No," he simply answered the unspoken challenge. "Not today, not tomorrow. Never."   
Satoshi tilted his head, thoughtful. "Don't expect me to believe you, to trust you."   
"I don't."   
Mine to protect. Should this thing that had nearly destroyed them twice return, he would kill it. Satoshi was his. No one would take him from Krad. No one.   
Satoshi turned away and Krad felt a pang of loneliness. He wanted to be close to that source of warmth, but he had no idea how without accidentally hurting his host. So he stayed away, back in Satoshi's mind.   
They would need time. A lot of time. Maybe all their now forever entwined lives.   
Mine to protect.   
He would hold himself to that oath, whatever it took.   
  



	14. part 14

Daisuke had chosen his favorite spot to spend the warm evening. His old favorite, the look-out with the water fountain, had been destroyed by the earthquake six years ago and had never been rebuilt. He had too many memories bound to it anyway and had found a new one soon. It was remote, secluded, and gave him a great view of his home town. Dark was a solid presence within him, enjoying the peace just like his host.   
Glancing to his left, he studied the profile of his lover. Satoshi was silent, eyes closed, face tilted to the waning sun, enjoying the last rays. It had been a month now. Nothing had happened and their lives seemed so normal, except for the presence of Dark and Krad. They still had their plans, their lives, and though Satoshi was sometimes too silent for Daisuke's liking, he hadn't reverted back to his former cold self. Now and then he was very introspective and he refused to talk about Krad.   
Watching the boats out on the ocean, bathed in the fiery light of the setting sun, red and orange and yellow, Daisuke looked inward. Dark wrapped himself around him, transmitting a question.   
He smiled.   
_I'd like to ask you something_   
_Sure. Shoot_   
_You said something to Krad… about you and him living through us. About having no life of your own. About… depending on us_   
Dark was silent for a moment, then sighed_. Yes. It's true. We're… spirits… nothing more_   
_But you live through the Niwa bloodline_   
_Never for real, Dai. I can't experience an existence like you do. You have an identity, a life, a name, a mother and a father, family and friends. I'm… well, a curse, right? I come to life within a host, we have a fun time, then he falls in love and I disappear_   
Daisuke pondered this. _You called yourself a parasite_   
Dark winced. _In a way I am. I take all from the host and give little_   
_You gave me a lot. I mean,… _He smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed, _you were everything I couldn't dream of being. Every girl loved you, my Mom was nuts about you… She and Grandpa waited for you to emerge in me… You became a hero to the people in this town because you gave a good chase_   
_Daisuke… think about it. For Emiko it was like someone waiting for Christmas or Easter,_ the kaitou replied evenly. _I'm the family tradition. I come when the son turns fourteen. I leave when he falls in love for real. I was never in control. Face it, I have no life and no id_entity except to be the phantom thief   
Daisuke bit his lower lip at the slight bitterness in his friend's voice and Dark sighed a little.   
_You never told me that_   
_No, because I always wanted to make the best of the months or years I could have. Pondering about life and such things, all the stuff I couldn't have or couldn't be… my time was too precious_   
_You helped me become who I am today,_ Daisuke whispered, looking at him in his mind, meeting the dark violet eyes. _Everyone owes you, Dark. The whole family_   
A shrug._ My job_   
_You are more than a tradition to me. You're a person_   
The eyes widened a little and Dark's expression changed subtly. _Dai…_   
_Grandpa said that our partnership… it went a lot deeper than his and yours_   
Dark nodded mutely. _You were special. You still are. I don't know why. Maybe you saw more in me than a job and inheritance… a disease…_   
_You weren't a disease! _Daisuke almost yelled. _Okay, so I wasn't thrilled at first, but you were my friend. And now you're back. Without the curse. You're not a tradition, Dark. Not something to discard because of an emotional change or an artifact. You have an identity, a life, an existence_   
Dark swallowed and retreated a little. It was too close to home.   
_I want you to stay_   
_And drive you nuts?_ came the teasing remark as the kaitou rallied to cross the river of emotional turmoil, find safe ground.   
_Yeah, well…_ Daisuke grinned. _We belong together, Dark. You're part of me. You are me_   
_Thank you, Daisuke. I'm honored to have you as my host_   
Daisuke looked at Satoshi again, interlacing their fingers, wondering if his lover could ever have this balance with Krad. A smile answered the gesture and Daisuke leaned his head against one shoulder. Satoshi kissed his head.   
He hoped there would be a resolution.   
"You think we'll ever find out what started all of this?" Daisuke murmured.   
"Your Dad and grandfather are looking into it."   
Yes, but without much result so far.   
"What if it comes back?"   
Dark sent a shiver of fear and determination through him. There would be no third attempt. He would destroy it this time.   
Satoshi smiled a little. "I think there's a good chance it won't be able to grab us unawares once more. There are two very determined spirits trying to prevent that fate."   
Daisuke looked at him, a smile blossoming on his features.   
"Krad has a vested interest in keeping this host alive," Satoshi added, no emotions in his voice.   
"He's not alone there. So have I." Daisuke swiftly leaned over and kissed his lover, straddling his lap in the progress and deepening the contact.   
  


Dark grinned to himself, watching the emotional waves lap up all around him. Yep, Daisuke was having fun; so was Satoshi. As for Krad… His mood dampened a little. The revelation had been unexpected and a sharp reminder of their different paths and pasts. He would never have thought in his wildest dreams that the reason behind the insane pursuit was this. No wonder Krad had turned out as he was now. No wonder all he knew was force and anger and pain.   
The kaitou glanced at the fine tendril of barely visible light that stretched out from the plains of Daisuke's mind, connecting Dark to his other half. He had never really noticed it before, but now it was sharp and clear. It was his bond with Krad, the piece that kept them together. They had been one once. They still had a lot in common. And Dark wanted to make sure that this last connection would stay. No one and nothing would cut it.   



End file.
